What I really want
by ClassicLover984
Summary: Naruto is with someone out of obligation. There are a lot of pairings so I hope you can keep up!
1. Chapter 1: Journal entry

Sadly, I do not own Naruto. That makes me sad, but what can I do?

**

* * *

**

Chapter One: Journal Entry

_

* * *

_

December 24, 2003

_I cringed when you walked through the door last night. I was so hoping you wouldn't come home until I was asleep. I always feel upset every time I see your face and the thought of you touching me makes my fucking skin crawl. _

_You are always hovering over me and in my space. It disgusts me that you won't just leave me! I know you feel it and can see it, because I make it painfully obvious. I don't know why you force me to say I love you, when I don't. Every time you open, your mouth I wish you would shut it! You always sound like a complete idiot to me. I think you talk too much and you don't listen to a word I say._

_I think that what people say is true…'That ignorance is bliss'…Because you are the most blissful person in the world. I wish I had the power to make you someone your not…but I can't._

_I hate the smell of your cologne. I used to love the scent of CK one, now I gag every time the scent is near me. I hate that I have become a person, I don't even recognize. I am shell of my former self and that makes me angry. Every time that I think about it, I want weep._

_I cannot remember the last time I really laughed and that is just sad. Because I remember, when I used to laugh all of the time and I knew whom really cared for me. Now, I can't tell who really cares or who is here just because you want them here. I am constantly under surveillance by the people you choose and all I can do is submit to your will. _

_I hate the way you fuck me, because lets be honest you really can't. You fumble around and you lack control. I hate when you breathe on me and moan while you move around inside of me. _

_I hate everything about you and about this life, but I won't leave you. Because I am connected to you and this life, I have grown accustomed to hatred and I cannot leave. Some people believe it's the money that keeps me here, but it's not. This thing is much simpler than that, it is because I owe you. And it pisses me off, that after four years my debt is still unpaid. I hate you so much and I miss my life._

_Fuck, I miss Sakura, Ino, Choji, Shika, Lee, Hinata, Neji, Shino, Kiba, Gaara, Sai, Temari, and most importantly Sasuke. I miss the man I have loved all my life. _

_You took them all away and replaced them with people like you…who I fuckin' hate! I am in this Ivory tower and I think about hanging myself with those expensive sheets of yours. But, I won't because I am connected to this life and you…_

Naruto sighed as he closed his journal, looking out the window into the endless white. For the last four years, Itachi had felt it was best to spend Christmas and New Years in Aspen. However, if you ask Naruto, it was always about business and what was best for Uchiha Inc. Every partner from Uchiha Industries were present, and so were, the people, who's business they wanted or just wanted to keep.

And for the first time in days, Naruto had finally found a moment alone to write in his journal and really take in the beauty. Naruto pouted as he looked out the window. _'It really isn't very spectacular after the tenth time.' _He stood as slid his journal under the mattress of their bed. Naruto always tired to be a good little host and it seemed as if the potential clients were always drawn to him. He had become the perfect little partner to Itachi's game of cat and mouse.

Naruto always made sure to play his part well and Itachi loved it. He had turned Naruto into a socialite. Itachi knew that Naruto's charms would always keep him at the top of the food chain. That was why he took away Naruto's friends first, and then added some expense clothes, some etiquette training, and finally built a wall between Naruto and his little brother Sasuke. Not even Sasuke could climb that wall!

Itachi also made sure to make Naruto's leash just long enough so that he would not snap at him. Yes, you heard right, snap at him. To Itachi, Naruto was a well-groomed mutt, with the charm of a thoroughbred. Naruto stood at the window, watching the endless white fall from the sky, when Itachi entered in the room.

Itachi looked as watch while he spoke. "Baby, we have guest and the Johnson's just walked in. I was really hoping that they could meet you before we sat down to dinner." Naruto turned and smiled. "I thought that tonight wouldn't be about business, Itachi?" Itachi shrugged. "I know that this is our vacation, but when business calls. I am forced to answer." Naruto was thinking about the last Christmas he spent with people who loved him...that seemed like ages ago. "The Johnson's…Ernie and Trudy. He owns the multi-million dollar trucking company, right?" Itachi nodded. "I need you to really rein them in tonight." Naruto nodded and thought, _'On with the show!' _


	2. Chapter 2: On with the Show

**Disclaimer: I still do not own the characters of the Manga or Animation of Naruto, Nope!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two: On with the Show

* * *

Itachi lead Naruto into the room by the small of his back. They had run into some of the old clients, Naruto always remembered everyone's names and he never forgot about the details. He made all of them feel special.

They ran into the Colts, the business that Uchiha Industries just gained controlling interest in and Naruto quickly introduce them to the Douglas's because he could feel Itachi's impatient fingers twitching on his back. Naruto was graceful and clever at avoiding people, by diverting their attention. He was a good little host.

As Naruto was being guided through the crowd, Itachi whispered. "There they are and they are very traditional so you are really going to have to push this." Naruto nodded "Mr. and Mrs. Johnson, it is a pleasure to have you here with use this evening." Itachi shook their hands. "This is my life partner and Love, Naruto Uzumaki." The man and his wife were frowning; but when they looked up and the beautiful grinning blonde-haired person, neither could help the need to smile.

"I have heard so much about you Mr. Johnson and you, Mrs. Johnson are just a vision in cream." The two of them seemed to blush in unison. Naruto kissed Mrs. Johnson hand. "Really? What have you heard about me, Mr. Uzumaki?" Naruto touched his chin thoughtfully. "I know that you built you company from the ground up. I also know that you handle customer complaints yourself. You are an honest man and a hard worker. All the qualities my generation lacks. You work just as hard as the people who clean your office buildings. I am proud to say that I aspire to be a man similar to your character."

Mr. Johnson actual blushed brighter. "I have met many a people, Mr. Uzumaki. However, I have never met anyone quite as intriguing as you." Naruto nodded as he slid Mrs. Johnson's arm around his. "My dear Mr. Johnson, I can see that it is going to be a pleasure to be in your acquaintance.

"Now, Mrs. Johnson shall we get you a drink and maybe get to know a few of these wives?" She nodded. "Well, Mr. Johnson you seem like a classic literature reader. So, maybe after you finish mingling. We can have a decent discussion?" Mr. Johnson nodded. "It will be a pleasure, Naruto." Naruto bowed. "The pleasure is all mine; good sir." And with that, he was off with the new wife in tow. She quickly became comfortable conversing with several of the wives as Naruto watched as poor Mr. Johnson was wrapped in conversation with Itachi now.

All Naruto had to do was open the door, and then Itachi swooped right in and took…well…everything. Naruto looked at his watch. They had been talking for an hour now. Itachi and Naruto made eye contact as the maid announced dinner. Everyone filed in and just as planned Mr. and Mrs. Johnson was seated at the opposite end of the table with Naruto. Everyone was seated when the first course came out, then the slow hum of polite conversation began.

"Mr. Johnson. Who is your love?" Mr. Johnson smirked. "I am a lover of Jane Austen, Naruto." Naruto sighed. "It is official Mr. Johnson." Mr. Johnson looked a little confused. "You called me Naruto twice now, so we are friends."

Mr. Johnson chuckled. "Austen's portrayal of men is misleading I think." Mr. Johnson was stunned that this young man was knowledgeable. "Whatever do you mean, Naruto? I find that she portrayed the many faces of men as seen from a woman's perspective quite nicely." Naruto shook his head. "I find that she assumes that a man's heart is easily swayed, when in fact it is the complete opposite."

The two went on like this through all six courses and before dessert came, Itachi was coaxed into making a toast. Itachi stood as everyone's eye moved to him and silence came over the dinner table.

"I have to make a toast." Everyone laughed except Naruto. "I am a man of few words and I can be…Because I have a better half." Aw, was all that you heard. "He is much better at speeches, and anything else you can thing of…He even put this amazing evening together in less than a week."

Everyone was smiling. "Naruto, I know I am a little unruly and I will probably be apologizing for it, for the rest of our lives together. But, I love you and with that I hope everyone enjoys the rest of the evening."

There were laughs and wine glasses clicking against one another. And all Naruto could think as he sat there with his fake blushing and smile was, _'Itachi you are so full of shit! It is unreal and you love the things I bring you…With your evil, vindictive Ass!' _

Everyone left the table, while Mr. Johnson and Naruto continued their discussion on the platform above the rest of the guests. The two of them stood in front of a large window, over looking the estate that Itachi had bought along with this logged mansion.

"You know Naruto; I hope you don't find this rude. But I was skeptical about Itachi lifestyle. I mean I have seen the shows and how some people choose to act." Naruto nodded.

"We understand completely. Some people make it seem like we act insane. Honestly, I am still just a man and so is Itachi. There is nothing feminine in our manner, because we are real men and we like sports, beer, and great car movies." Naruto sighed. "The only difference is that we just happen to love differently."

Naruto smiled at his new mark. "You know Naruto, you are easy to be around, and I think your right. It is just that you love differently. And it took my wife and me, meeting you to learn that." Naruto nodded.

"Well, it is good that you vacation in Aspen during the holidays to." Mr. Johnson cleared his throat. "I thought that the whole thing would affect our future business, but I see now, that I was just foolish." Naruto bowed as Mr. Johnson wife wrapped her arms around him. This was his chance to get away and maybe take a breather.

**

* * *

**

Hey, People would it kill anyone one to review me? Am I really that bad? I don't care I am still going to freaking write!

**By the way, I don't own Naruto. That is a sad realization that I had to come too.**


	3. Chapter 3: Back in Konoha

**Hey, People would it kill anyone to review me? Am I really that bad? I don't care I am still going to freaking write!**

**By the way, I don't own Naruto. That is a sad realization that I had to come too.**

**Chapter Three: Back in Konoha**

"Damn it, where is Sasuke? His ass was supposed to be here twenty minutes ago!" Sakura pouted. "Lee, could you try calling him again." Lee's eyes lit up as he nodded at the pink haired girl. Just then, there were four rapid knocks on the door.

Sakura was still pouting when Sai answered the door. "You have to know how pissed Sakura is, right?" Sasuke frowned with his hands full of presents. "Sakura, I am here." She narrowed her eyes into daggers.

"I am not talking to you and Sai, you better not let him in!" Sasuke sighed as he placed his forehead against the door; he really was not in the mood to entertain such stupidity. But, Sakura was the only best friend he had left now that _He_ was gone…

"Sakura, you won't get your pretty presents if you do not let me in?" She smirked, a devilish grin and nodded for Sai to let him in. Just when everyone was about to ask Sasuke what took him so long, a petite blonde-haired person appeared at his side.

She was stunning, with gray eyes, and pouty lips. Sakura thought, _'This bitch is probably the dumbest bimbo, yet?_' Because, Sasuke never brought anyone around with a brain or that would last long among his intellectual friends.

The blond girl smiled and wave, "Hiya, I am Persephone. It is nice to meet y'all. I am kind of glad I will be spending the holiday with new folks!" She was a country girl…Great! The boys just grinned like fools.

When Gaara finally shook her hand, he spoke for the first time that night. "Persephone, it must be a change to be in the cold?" The girl looked dumbfounded as the others laughed and Sasuke just frowned. He could see that they were already starting to test her intelligence and he knew she was going to fail, horrible.

He was placing the presents under the tree while the girl shrugged off her coat. "I am sorry, but I don't get it?" His friends just chuckled softly. "Persephone, Gaara is referring to you name." She smiled. "Oh' gosh, it is a family name. Honestly, I always thought it was to gosh darn long!" She giggled.

Sasuke thought, _'Wow, she really is that stupid.'_ Sasuke shook his head; he figured he would have to go really slow this time. "You know about Greek mythology?" She furrowed her brow and He sighed. "Baby, like about the gods and goddesses." She nodded happily. "Well, Persephone was the goddess of the underworld."

Shikamaru spoke under his breathe so only his friends could hear. "Wow, can she even tie her own shoes?" Sasuke just glared at his friends as they laughed and poor Persephone just looked lost again. After he got Persephone a glass a wine, he and Choji went out to get the bags.

It was a tradition for everyone to stay under the same roof from Christmas Eve and a couple of days after Christmas. "So Sasuke, where did you find this one?" Sasuke sighed. "I was in charge of a photo shot in Italy and she was the one of the models." Sasuke paused.

"She appealed to me because; I am smart and she stays silent because she is not." That figured Sasuke was not one for conversation except if he was among the people he loved and called friend. "I sure wish you hadn't brought such a dumb girl, because you know we are going to tear her apart." Choji paused. "But, she sure is freakin' hot though…it is a shame that we are going to torture her for the next four days." Sasuke frowned but inside he smirked.

The boys hurried back inside the house with the bags and headed up to the second floor. Sasuke's room was the first one off the landing. He and Choji dropped the bags inside as Choji spoke again. "Did you talk to your parents and let them know you were in town?" Sasuke nodded. "I did but, they are in Aspen with Itachi. After that they are headed to our family's private island." Choji whispered, "Itachi."

Sasuke heart sank as someone else spoke that name. He missed _Him_ and his heart ached at the thought of _Him_. The two men headed down stairs where everyone was being entertained by Persephone's stupidity. Sasuke sighed as he sat next to his date, who was explaining that hog-tying was a kind of art. His friend just chuckled at her.

Sasuke was tired of them picking on her so he changed the subject. "When is dinner?" Choji and the girls got up walking into the kitchen. Sakura looked back and smile. "Give us about twenty minutes. Neji, could you set the table?" Neji nodded and proceeded in after them.

Which left him with Shika, Lee, Shino, Kiba, Gaara, and Sai? These odds he could handle. "Gaara did you and Sai get approved for that house off of Konoha Pkwy?" Gaara nodded but before he could speak, Sai did. "Sasuke, you have to see it. It is a three bedroom and we just finished our interviewing to become foster parents. The case worker said she doesn't see a problem with placing children in our home." Sasuke had forgotten that they were trying to become foster parents.

"The Sands as parents, you guys are going to do well. That means our Christmases from now on will have plenty of children, since Temari is having twins." Lee smiled. "Don't forget, Ino and Choji are expecting too." This was a good time to ask Kiba thought. "Shino, when are you and Hinata going to have a baby?" Shino's head shoot up from the book in front of him and his friends couldn't help but laugh at him.

Shino frowned. "As soon as you and Neji stop pretending like you are just fuck buddies and nothing more." Kiba frowned as he whispered. "Neji has a girlfriend." Sasuke smirked. "Where is Tenten anyway?" Shino rolled his eyes as Lee cleared his throat. "We all know that Neji would never disrespect Kiba like that and besides she dislikes all of us anyway."

Tenten was a complete bitch and she did hate all of them. "Hn. Neji and you need to just be together already and besides Tenten is evil, drop her already." Sakura yelled from the kitchen. "Please, for all of our sakes!" Ino added her two cents. "I fucking hate that bitch!"

Neji rolled his eyes. "That is between Kiba and me. To tell the truth I don't know why you think he is right for me, when he is always fucking some random chick." Kiba rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't fuck random girls…just forget it, whatever Neji!" Neji stepped into the room again and Kiba whispered. "Can we talk about this later?"

Neji narrowed his eyes as he disappeared back into the dining room. His friends in the living room with him, laughed. Shino slid further into the chair. "Shouldn't have pissed me off and I wouldn't have gotten you in trouble." Kiba just stuck his tongue out.

Persephone sat there deciding that the gorgeous brown-haired person setting the table was a man and so was the black-haired hottie next to the angry looking red-head. But, she just wanted to check. She put her lips close to Sasuke's ear trying to whisper, trying being the keyword here.

"Umm, is that really pretty one setting the table a guy and the one sitting next to the angry redhead is one too?" Everyone chuckled softly as she scratched her head. "I am sorry. I ain't ever been good at whisperin'." Sasuke sighed. "Sai is male yes and so is Neji. They are both endowed with male parts." She blushed.

"Gosh, you guys are as beautiful as any women I have ever model with and you are so gracefully to." She placed her hand under her chin as she gawked at Sai a little longer before Sai started to blush under her stare. "I am so sorry, I didn't mean to stare." Sai smiled.

"It is fine, but I have never been mistaken for a girl before." Neji sighed. "I have and it fucking drives me crazy." She took a sip of her red wine. "I mean you don't act like other gay or bisexual people I know." Temari waddled out of the kitchen. "How do the ones you know act?" She shrugged and Sasuke wished she would just close her mouth.

"They try to soften their voices, act really feminine, are really flamboyant, and loud." Everyone had moved into the living room and was starting to get pissed off, because she was an idiot. Temari narrowed her eyes.

"Neither my brother nor any of the other people I love, live in such a ridiculous manner. They are men and some of the strongest men I know. You are a twit and you need to watch you tongue because I will ripe it out."

Sasuke stood as Persephone look absolutely shocked. He went over to Temari and kissed her wrist urging her back into the kitchen. Sasuke was the only one that could calm her down, her own husband couldn't even do it.

Everyone was chuckling when Shika spoke. "Sorry, Persephone my wife is pregnant and a little emotional, but we understand what you were saying." He sighed as Sakura spoke. "I think what she meant to say is that you need to be open-minded while you are here with us." The petite blonde just nodded.

Sasuke and Temari were in the kitchen, when she squealed into his shirt. Sasuke just wrapped his arms around her. "That girl is infuriating; I don't like her for you Sasu. She is really dumb and really dumb." He nodded as he caressed her back.

She began to hum with delight as he rubbed her back. "You have been gone for to long this time, you left Shika to rub my back and he doesn't even do it right." She pouted. "Hn. I will not be leaving home anytime soon so I can do it from now on." She sighed. "That is good, because things suck when you are away."

**Be Brave and leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4:Aspen sucks

_Hey, People would it kill anyone one to review me? Am I really that bad? I don't care I am still going to freaking write!_

**By the way, I don't own Naruto. That is a sad realization that I had to come too.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Aspen sucks

* * *

Naruto was saying goodbye to the last of his guests as his mother-in-law walked up behind him. "Naruto, my dear you seemed a little distracted at the end. Is everything okay between you and Itachi?" Naruto growled inwardly, but smiled and put on his bedroom eyes."Mother Uchiha, Itachi, and I are fine. We are really happy together and he even earned a prospective client tonight." He pouted. "Even though, your son promised that this would be just a vacation and no work." She rubbed his back. "The things we do for our men. You know you work as hard, if not harder than Itachi." Naruto smirked.

"I am so glad my son found you. You know you are the best thing that has ever happened to him." Naruto fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Itachi works so hard now since his father has named him CEO and has stepped down to travel the world with me." You could she that she loved her husband and looked up at Naruto as she touched his face. "I am so glad that my boy found someone who was as strong as him to stand by his side." She really did know an Itachi, Naruto had yet to see. All Naruto ever saw was a cheater who had two bastard children with his assistant Ursula Cunning, an asshole, a warden, and a vindictive businessman.

"I am just as thankful to be by his side." She looked around for a moment. "Where did Itachi run off to any?" Naruto thought. _'Oh' he went to the lodge to go see his whore and bastard children; I sure hope he comes home tired.'_However what he said was, "I am sure he and Kisame went out for a drink. Would you like me to call him?" She nodded and Naruto flipped the phone open and pressed one because Itachi was on speed dial.

He thought. _'If I am not happy, your punk ass shouldn't be happy either!'_ The phone rang three times before an out of breath Itachi answered the phone. '_Alright, he is going to be exhausted when he gets home. Yay, for me!'_ Itachi was trying to regain his composure.

"Baby, you okay you seem out of breathe?" Naruto smirked. _'Yup, Itachi think of a really good lie.'_ Itachi sighed. "I am sorry baby, me and Kisame ran in from the cold and that is quite a jog when it is cold like this." Naruto thought, _'Do you really think I am that fucking stupid, I can hear the sheets rustling you dumbass!'_ Naruto bit his lip. "Well, your mother wants to speak to you." He handed Mrs. Uchiha the phone. "Yes dear when will you be home? I was hoping that you and I could have a nightcap. I just need to talk to you about some things that were on my mind lately."

She paused as her son spoke. "Naruto doesn't mind if you make it home that late?" She handed him back the phone. "Hello, Itachi?" He could hear whispering and then Itachi spoke. "I know I have ruined our vacation, but I was thinking the tropics in March." Naruto bit his lip again. _'With your bastard family in tow, Sure!' _But, what he said was. "Itachi anything you want is fine with me." Itachi moaned. "Good…I…Love…you." And with that, he hung up. He just wasn't in the mood argue tonight.

Naruto was headed up the stairs when he was stopped by Fugaku, Itachi's father. "Naruto, can I talk to you for a moment." Naruto nodded as he came back down the steps. They went into the library and Fugaku took a seat, while Naruto set across from him.

"You know that you compliment my son so well, that it is sometimes scary." Naruto just smiled and nodded. "Naruto I know you are not a foolish man, you are smart, and have the ability to read others. I know that you know about Itachi." Naruto figured the old man knew about his whore of a son and makeshift bastard family."I know you know that my son has another life." Naruto thought, _'Am I being set free? Does he want to know his grandchildren! I am out of this bitch tonight!'_ But, Naruto set back and listened intently as Fugaku spoke on. "So you do know of his indiscretions?"

Naruto lifted an eyebrow to show interest in the subject. He never laid his cards on the table until he knew exactly what everyone else was holding. For five years, he had been playing in the rich men world. That is why Naruto was so good for Itachi; he kept Itachi out of trouble. Fugaku lowered his head in shame."I am sorry for what my son is putting you through. I need you know that he loves you and that we love you." Naruto kept his poker face on_. 'Okay this is not what I was expecting, but okay…'_ Fugaku sighed.

"I sure hope you do not decide to leave him because…everything would just fall apart." Fugaku looked into Naruto's eyes. "I need you to understand that you are apart of this family and that Uchiha Industries needs you, Naruto do you understand what I am saying?"

Honestly, Naruto didn't so he shook his head. "You are my son's partner in this life and I hope the next… and you own fifteen percent of the controlling interest of Uchiha Industries." Naruto thought, '_That is why I have been signing all that shit lately.'_ Fugaku was looking a little upset."Naruto you and Itachi have brought in twenty new clients alone and profits have increased a whopping forty-four percent." Fugaku was looking desperate as Naruto leaned forward. "Mr. Fugaku, I would never leave your son. I and Itachi have invested too much of ourselves to ever let an affair come between us." Naruto sighed as he put on his fake sad face.

"Itachi has two children with Ursula Cunning, I understand why." Fugaku looked a little disgusted at his son's behavior. "I am a man, I cannot bare children, and I think Father Fugaku. You should worry about Itachi leaving me." Fugaku eyes widened with shock. "Those children are bastards and there mother is a Slut! I will never let Itachi disgrace our family name like that."

Naruto sighed as he stood. "I am afraid; I really have no say about it because I love Itachi enough to do whatever he wishes." Naruto moved to the door. "I am sorry, Father Fugaku but I need to lay down I am feeling a little sick, now. Naruto was grinning all the way to his bedroom because; Itachi was on his dad's shit list tonight.


	5. Chapter 5: After dinner in Konoha

I don't own Naruto. Gosh, that really makes me sad.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: After dinner in Konoha

* * *

Sasuke and Persephone were finishing the last of the dinner dishes, when laughter erupted in the living room. Sasuke paused for a moment curious as to what was so funny. He had volunteered himself and Persephone to do the dishes because she was doing horrible with his friends.

She had looked, as if she were about to cry several times during the evening. She was drying her last dish of the night, when she decided that she could not face them again…at least not tonight. "Sasuke, I think I am goin' just take a shower and lay down." He thought. _'Anything to keep from facing them again to tonight, huh?' _

He just smirked and pointed to the stairs just off the kitchen. "Those will take you straight to our room and there are towels on the bed." She was walking towards the stairs, when Sasuke spoke again. "We are sharing a bathroom with Gaara and Sai, so don't freak."

She just nodded and he watched her disappear up the steps. He rinsed the sink and pulled a Heineken from the fridge. As he came into the living room, the laughter and conversation stopped for a moment. Sasuke lifted the beer to his lips and looked where they were looking, behind him.

He just smirked. "Hn, what are you looking for?" Ino grinned. "That awfully dumb girl that you brought with you." Sasuke rolled his eyes as he still looked behind himself. "Well, she is not there. Besides she has been tortured enough for one night, don't you think?"

He took another sip. "You should all applaud yourselves, because you managed to alienate my date in record time." Temari scoffed. "That dumb bitch deserved it, she better be glad I was in a good mood." Shika sighed. "You call threatening to ripe her tongue out, you in a good mood?" Temari nodded. "Yes, because if I was in a bad mood...I would have attempted it." Everyone laughed because knowing Temari. She certainly would have tried. Sakura smiled at her best friend as he rolled his eyes.

"Would it kill you to bring someone we could actually talk to?" Sasuke moved over to the couch where Sakura sat in her fiancé's lap and he placed his head in her lap with his legs stretched over Hinata's legs. "Yes, I believe a thing like that would actually kill me."

He was quite serious. Sakura just ran her hand through his hair and kissed him on his lips. "It's going to be okay." She whispered and he just placed his hand on the nape of her neck. She let a few tears fall on his face and he kissed her.

"I think I am doing better than you, hands down." She nodded her head. No one could see because Sakura's long pink hair served as a curtain between them and the rest of the world. She whispered again. "I miss you and him together the most. The last time you really smiled was in his presents."

He lifted his other hand to her cheek. "I know, but Kura I am still here." She whispered again. "Not really, he took your smile with him." He kissed her again. "Who needs to smile anyway, I was fine without it before." He wiped her tears and she lifted her head.

Temari sighed. "Welcome back to earth you two!" Everyone laughed. Shino looked over at Lee, Sakura's soon to be husband. "What were they whispering about?" Lee just shrugged. "The two of them are always much to quiet when they go to there special place." Everyone chuckled.

Kiba was in Neji's arms and he was content as ever. Neji was rubbing his neck as the two set on the floor near the fireplace. "Neji, I see you made up with Kiba." Neji rolled his eyes.

"What can I say, I do love the dog boy? But he and I have different lives." Kiba opened his eyes. "Okay, I own a bar and you are a doctor; I totally get the difference. But, Tenten…really? She is much better for you? How?" Shino sighed, because his best friend was a complete idiot.

"I do not think your careers make a difference. It is the way your out all night and wake up in random chicks houses every morning." Hinata spoke softly. "As someone who loves you and knows that you love Neji. You just need to clean up your act mister!" It sounded so cute coming from her small voice.

Sasuke sighed because the whole thing was ridiculous. "Just because you own the bar does not mean you have to be there every night and drink every drink you are offered. Besides, the bar is doing great, and then there is the nightclub. You and Gaara are opening in the spring." Sakura nodded.

"Yeah, Kiba focus on Neji and you for a change." Kiba looked up into those almost white eyes and whispered. "What do you think about that? Does it sound like a good idea to you?" Neji smiled. "I will call Tenten and break it off with her tomorrow." The girls squealed. Ino sighed. "I hate that bitch and it's about time!"

They talked about the ultrasounds and Temari being six months along and Ino being four. Everyone was curious as to how the two were fairing. Neither one was known for being even-tempered. Shikamaru was hesitant but happy. Choji was excited, to see his new baby and that he was opening his third restaurant in San Francisco.

Then they started talking about past Christmases and Naruto running outside naked on a dare, eight years ago. Sakura laughed, "We had gotten so bored that night and I just think Sai wanted to see Naruto's ass!" Sai just blushed, while Gaara nudged him. "Christmas was the best when Naru was around and his pancakes were the best too." Temari sighed; it was just another reminder that this was the fifth Christmas he has missed. Temari had to ask, "Anyone talk to Naruto, lately?" Hinata heaved a sigh, "Y-yes." Everyone looked at her as if she was speaking a foreign language.

"H-he was headed to Aspen and he really didn't sound like himself. He told me to tell everyone that he loved them and that he was sorry that he was missing yet another holiday." She furrowed her brow. "B-but then he said the strangest thing…He said that it was a damn shame that even after five year his debt was still unpaid. A-and he hung up right after that."

Temari lifted her eyebrow. "What the fuck does that mean?" Everyone shrugged. "I probably could shed some light on it." Sakura raised her hand in the air as if requesting permission to speak. "I promised I wouldn't say anything but he already said something, so might as well tell the rest."

She took a deep breath. "you remember Naruto's sister Kyubbi." Everyone nodded. "Well, she got in with a really bad crowd and started taking drugs. At any rate, Naruto had to use his tuition money to get her out of trouble. Then her habit need to be kicked and Naru didn't have the funds for it." She looked at Sasuke.

"This is when you and Naruto shared a dorm room, and your brother had taken a likening to Naruto. So, in return for his soul…Itachi paid Naruto's tuition and got Kyubbi clean. After she was clean, Itachi got her an interview with the New York Ballet company. Where she is a lead in most of the ballets and is also teaching for the company." Sasuke always knew it was strange how Naruto stopped sleeping with him and then moved out of their dorm room.

"Thank you Sakura, I was always curious as to why he stopped loving me." She let tears fall from her eyes. "Now I know why it seemed like you were always sadder than I was." He smirked. "It was because you carried such a tremendous burden." She bit her lip to choke back a sob and he kissed her.

"All for a sister that he barely even knows, Hn." She nodded. "He sent you a letter while you were away." Sasuke smirked.

"He is a complete Dode, and I am sure it is nothing special." Temari sighed. "Where is it so we can find out?" Sakura cleared her throat. "It is in my purse right next to Kiba's foot." Neji pulled the letter out.

"Naruto's handwriting has improved." Then he handed it to Temari. Sasuke was still trying to get Sakura to calm down. "Can I read it, out loud?" Sasuke nodded.

_August 12, 2003_

_Dear Sasuke,_

_I have been writing this letter for years and I was never brave enough to put it into words. Then I decided that you deserved to know. _

_That to me, you are perfect, __I am not sure if there is a word for what you are, but perfect seems to be the closest I can get to what you are to me. God made many things on this earth and it seems that most of it pales in comparison to…you._

_I am not sure if you will read this letter but I sure hope you do. I think of the days when we would spend all day in bed, with nothing but silence between us. I think that was the only time I was quiet. _

_All I wanted to hear on those days was your heartbeat and you breathing. The way you used to look at me would send a blush from my toes to my hairline. I shuttered under you when you would breath on me and under you gaze I would forget how to breath myself._

_I am not the person I used to be. I think I hate that most about myself, but then again I cannot remember the last time I really laughed. It all seems like it was ages ago really. _

_I have loved you all my life Sasuke, and with that, I will always love you. You are the air in my lungs, the laughter I lost, the person I used to be, and the person I would have been, had I not made the choices that I made. _

_All that is okay though, because I know you already knew that to me you are perfection. And, if I never see you again my Love, know that I didn't forget about you. Then also know that everything I am now is a complete and utter lie. _

_I miss everyone, including myself. But, I won't leave Itachi. Because I am connected to him and this life, I have grown accustomed to hatred. It is not even the money, but it is because I owe him. I can't explain why, that after so many years my debt is still unpaid. I am not asking to be forgiven or saved. I just need you to know these few things._

_Forever Loving You,_

_Naruto Uzumaki _

The girls were in tears as Sasuke contemplated the words written for him. He smirked because it was typical Naruto. Always doing for others while in the end, he was the one left holding the bag. He thought about how Naruto would give his life if someone asked him to. He sighed, deciding that Naruto would come back home when he was ready. However, the real question was. Will Sasuke be waiting for him when he finally makes his way back?


	6. Chapter 6: What happened At six?

Thoughts= ''

Conversation= ""

I don't own Naruto. Gosh, that really makes me sad.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6: What happened at six?

Itachi pulled into the garage slowly and stepped out of the car. He carefully closed his car door. The last time he came in at 6 a.m., He and Naruto had this huge fight. He just knew that Naruto was going to leave him. But to his relief it didn't happen, because Naruto would stay for as long as Itachi wanted him to.

He took the steps two at a time, to hurry to their room. He felt the urge to wake Naruto and maybe push a couple of his buttons to make sure Naru was still speaking to him. He went into the closet and quickly pulled on his pajama pants. He waited a moment before moving to Naruto's side of the bed, where he squatted down in front of Naruto's sleeping body.

**

* * *

**

What happen?

**Itachi:** "Naruto, Naruto, Naruto! I know you hear me, so wake up!"

**Naruto opened one eye and looked at the clock that read 6:30 a.m. in big red numbers.**

**Naruto:** "I know you did not just wake me up after being with your whore and bastard children all night!"

**Itachi hated that Naruto always knew where he was and what he was doing. But even with that knowledge, he never left.**

**Itachi:** "You seem pretty sure about that? Do you have someone watching me?"

**Naruto groaned because he was going to leave Itachi alone, but no. He just had to come in here starting shit!**

**Naruto:** "I don't need to hire anyone, because you daddy already has! He knows about your tramp and bastard children!"

**Itachi's eyes bucked and Naruto thought,** _'You dumb bitch.' _**And with that, he rolled over.**

**Itachi:** "Are you sure he knows." **Naruto nodded.**"What are we going to do?"

**Naruto rolled back over.**

**Naruto:** "What the fuck you mean we? Your ass, stop considering my feelings when you got that dirty bitch pregnant four years ago," **Naruto chuckled.** "If you ask me, your dumb ass should have stayed with your whore and let me handle it. Besides, what will your bastard children think when daddy is not there to see them open presents?"

**Itachi was worried because Naruto was different somehow.**

**Itachi:** I love you Naruto and I'm sorry all this happened to us. But, those are my children and I have to be there for them.

**Naruto scoffed and thought,** _'Does this bitch really think I am that stupid.'_

**Naruto:** "Itachi you have not loved me for a long time. But, I also know that you need me and then there is that tiny fact that I own fifteen percent of Uchiha industries."

**Itachi thought.**_ 'I never told him about that, but he knows.'_

**Naruto:** "Let's just say I still love you enough to stay and be the background of your foreground."

**Naruto stretched**

**Naruto:** "Just make sure your whore and bastard children stay out of sight and try not to fuck things up! I will deal with your parents tomorrow.

**Naruto pulled some papers from his nightstand.**

**Naruto:** "Here, you need to get your whore to sign these. You can explain it to her simple ass and she better not call any of our homes anymore. Or you and I will have a problem!"

Itachi took the papers and set them on his desk to look at them tomorrow. Itachi thought. _'Naruto I do love you, because I know you will always keep me at the top.' _And with that, he crawled into bed, pulled Naruto to him, and went to sleep.

* * *

The sun was shining into the room as Naruto slowly removed Itachi's arm from around him. He moved out of the bed cautiously, so not to wake Itachi. Last night he was hoping that Itachi would sleep in one of the guestrooms after their little tiff, but he never got his wish.

Naruto stretched as he walked into his bathroom. It was Christmas morning and all he could think was, _'I wonder what they are doing back in Konoha?'_ He sighed as he turned on the shower. He went to the mirror and pulled at his skin trying to wake himself up. _'I wonder who is making the banana pancakes. It has to be Choji because his is second best, next to mine.' _These thoughts were making him sad, which was something he did not need right now. Naruto needed to focus, because he had to convince Itachi's parents that the Ursula thing was all a complete misunderstanding.

He stripped and stepped into the steam shower. He let the steam pull away the memories of Konoha and the people he loved the most. His brain began to focus on the problem at hand. Then as the suds whirled around the drain, it hit him. He quickly turned off the shower and exited to his closet.

He pulled on his black pinstriped pants with his black sweater. When he stepped out the closet, he noticed that Itachi was still sleeping. _'Thank goodness, if he just stays here, I won't have to worry about him fucking this up._' He looked at the clock and it read 9:00 a.m. He thought, _'The in-laws should be having breakfast in the breakfast nook at about this time.'_

Naruto hurried to the door and he slowly closed it behind him. So, not disturb the sleeping Uchiha. He hurried down the stairs towards the kitchen, he could hear the gentle rustling of the Wall Street journal. He stepped into the kitchen with a half-smile on is face as he took a seat adjacent to Mrs. Uchiha. "Good morning, I trust you both slept well?"

Mrs. Uchiha nodded as Mr. Uchiha set his paper to the side. "Did my son make it home last night?" Naruto was looking for an opening and there it was, all nice and shiny. "Yes and I think that I should have explained last night." Fugaku looked curious as to what he meant. Naruto looked at mother Uchiha as Fugaku spoke up. "It is fine Naruto, she knows everything." Naruto sighed as if relieved, when in fact he could care less.

"I really was ashamed when you told me you knew about Ursula." Fugaku nodded as if urging him to continue. "Itachi is going to kill me for this and last night when he got home, he just told me to let you think the worst. But I cannot let him take all the blame." Naruto bit his lip making it seem like he was really upset.

"Ursula Cunning joined the Uchiha Industries family about six years ago. I met her a few times and we quickly became fast friends. I introduced her to Itachi and talked him into making her one of his assistance." Naruto thought, _'This is all bullshit, but I have paperwork to back it up bitches! I am as airtight as a __prenuptial__ agreement!' _"She was in debt up to her eyeballs and I was ready to start our family." Itachi's mother looked as if she were about to cry.

"We approached Ursula about being our surrogate and she agreed. We wanted it to be a private matter. So, we went to a local OB/GYN that specialized in the procedure and after the third time, it took." Fugaku and his wife looked utterly dumbfounded, but Mrs. Uchiha started to cry. _'There we go and now for the finale!'_ Naruto let a couple of tears fall. "We were so excited and then about two months into her pregnancy she started to make all these demands! It was too late then, we should have gotten a lawyer before."

Naruto started to cry harder. _'I need a fucking Oscar for this performance.'_ "She said that the babies were hers and that if Itachi wanted to see them than he could. Ursula wanted to be Itachi's wife but he refused. Instead we came up with the arrangement were she was still on the staff, and he could see his children."

Naruto reached over the table to hold the Uchiha's hands. "Itachi and I worked so hard and spent so much money! I couldn't go through with not letting Itachi see the children; he helped bring into this world!" Fugaku and his wife tried to comfort Naruto by patting his back.

All Naru could think was, _'Are they really buying all this bullshit!'_ Naruto wiped his eyes. "Please just let Itachi think that you believe he is cheating on me." Fugaku shook his head. "We are just going to forget that we know anything and Naruto, just pretend I never said a word."

Naruto pulled the napkin from under the plate and wiped his face. _'And yet my debt still remains unpaid!' _Fugaku cleared his throat. "Our plane is leaving in an hour and we don't see any need for waking Itachi. Could you let him know that we will call him from the plane?" Naruto nodded as he stood and walked them to the door.

Mrs. Uchiha wiped her still falling tears as she kissed Naruto goodbye. Fugaku gave him a firm hug, "We will have to work out a schedule so that we can introduce our grandchildren to our social circle." Naruto nodded as he watched them get into the car and he waved them off.

'_I make myself sick, I can't remember the last time I said something I believed myself.'_ Naruto sighed at the realization. The house phone rung and Douglas the manservant answered it. "Master Uzumaki, it is for you." He walked over to the phone and picked up the receiver.

"Merry Christmas for Konoha, Naru and we love you!" His heart soared and genuine tears fell from his eyes. It was the people he loved the most in this world! "Well, Merry Christmas to you to my Loves!" He managed to choke out. "How did you get this number?" Sakura chuckled.

"Oh', that was easy! Sasuke's mom called him last night from there and we just called it back." Itachi had made all their numbers private. When he even thought one of Naruto's friends had it, he would change it.

"Well, aren't you a clever bunch. I'm sorry I am missing another holiday, I really tried this time." He wiped his face. "Hn, I am sure your ass will come back home. When you are done taking Itachi's shit." Naruto's heart pounded in his ears. "S-Sasuke, to be honest I am just waiting for my walking papers." Sakura frowned.

"Let's not talk about that, Choji made the traditional pancakes and Ino said that they are still second to yours!" Naruto really chuckled. "I am glad to know I still hold the title."

Temari sighed. "Naru, you just can't miss the birth of my babies. I would just die if you miss it! Ino sighed. "Yeah Naruto, you can't miss my baby either!" Shika chuckled. "It would be a shame it uncle Naruto missed his little people arriving." Naruto's real tears were starting to cloud his vision. "I will be there and nothing will stop, I promise."

He could hear his friends chuckling and Lee spoke. "Naruto always keeps his promises!" Naruto nodded his head. "Yeah Lee, that is right. I always keep my promise." He bit back a sob. "Hn. Dode, I am sure that you won't disappoint." Naruto thought. '_Sasuke, I love you so much. Did you get my letter? I love you Sasuke-Teme.'_

All of a sudden, he could hear Itachi screaming his name and he guessed his only family on the phone could to. "Naruto, gotdamn you to hell, what the fuck is this shit! Where in the hell are you!" Naruto sighed. "I guess you have to go, Naru?" Naruto wiped his tears of joy away. "I have to go be a good little dog. But, I love you all and Merry Christmas."

Naruto walked to the steps were Itachi stood screaming. He placed his finger to his lips to shush Itachi. "Don't you fucking shush me and what is this!?!" He waved the papers wildly in the air. "It is a gag order to keep your slut from opening her loud mouth about any of this." Itachi thought, _'Why is he so calm?'_

"I know what it is but, why is it needed?" Naruto rolled his eyes, "Because my version of the events and her version of the events, differ greatly." Itachi looked at him stupidly. "What the fuck are you talking about!?!" Naruto sighed. "Your parents believe Ursula to be a surrogate that lost her rabbit-ass mind. This means that in a matter of hours, our entire social circle will assume that she is a crazy ass surrogate."

Itachi's mouth fell open in shock. He had no idea what to say. "Just have her sign those papers before the end of the day, so I can make it all legitimate like." Itachi pulled his jaw from the floor. "What are you doing?" Naruto rolled his eyes. "I am cleaning up your mess as usual." Itachi shook his head. "I'm not letting you leave, you can't leave Naruto. I did so much for you and your sister." Naruto placed his hands behind his head. "Itachi I am here for as long as you need me." He walked past Itachi headed back to their room.

"You need to make arrangements with that whore to introduce her bastard children into polite society." He closed the door behind him and left Itachi on the steps. _'What the fuck is he plotting? That blond mutt is always up to fucking something!'_


	7. Chapter 7: Christmas morning in Konoha

Guess what? I don't own Naruto! These are sad times people!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7: Christmas morning in Konoha

* * *

"_Naruto, gotdamn you to hell, what the fuck is this shit! Where in the hell are you!" Naruto sighed. "I guess you have to go, Naru?" Sakura said. "I have to go be a good little dog. But, I love you all and Merry Christmas." _

Everyone stared at the phone in shock, everyone except Sasuke. "Wow, that guy's boyfriend sounded pretty gosh darn pissed, if ya ask me." Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Oh' just shut up already, you inbred little hick of a girl!" Lee's eye's bucked, "Sakura-chan!" She pouted.

"I'm sorry; I just don't need her talking, right now! I need to think…I just need…to." Sakura started to cry, her best friend…no her brother was in the worst possible place! The awful thing was, was that she couldn't do a single thing about it. Sasuke got down from the counter and pulled Sakura to him. "We are going to go take a walk."

Sasuke pulled his coat on and wrapped Sakura around her. The two headed out of the back door, into the large garden. It was covered in snow, but the beauty of it wasn't lost. "Hn. That was a pretty interesting freak out." Sakura sighed as she pushed her arms through her sleeves. "I know and I'm sorry. I just lashed out because I feel so helpless and useless."

She slumped her shoulders as leaned into Sasuke. "I just want him home, I need that fox grin, those bear hugs, and my Eskimo kisses. I want my Eskimo kisses, damnit!" Sasuke rolled his eyes as he pulled her closer. "He will be home soon and I can guarantee that it will be for good." Sakura looked curiously at her best friend. He was wearing that famous Uchiha smirk, so whatever it was. It could not be good, but she didn't care!

She wanted her Eskimo kisses and that irreplaceable fox grin. "Do you need any help, Sasu?" He looked down at her and shook his head. "I can handle it. Besides, I have until March 15th and I'm sure I will have everything that I need, by then." They continued to walk until Sakura was satisfied that she would have plenty of Eskimo kisses in no time. The said two came in the door and of course, Sakura wanted to apologize, but Persephone wasn't in the living room.

"Where is Persephone?" Sasuke asked. Everyone pointed up. He started to make his way to the stairs when Sakura stopped him. "This is my fault and since it is, I will talk to her." Sasuke frowned, but Sakura nodded. She headed up the stairs to Sasuke's door. She took a deep breath before knocking. There was no answer and so, she walked in. Persephone was sitting on the floor, on the other side of the bed.

"All of your friends hate! I have never been so disliked in my life and they constantly make fun of me! So what, if I never went to college like the rest of them? Persephone turned around and groaned when she realized it was Sakura. "That is just great! Did you come to scream at me some more?"

Sakura shook her head. "I actually came to apologize, I got so worked up because I hate that Naruto is with someone who treats him so badly. Then you started talking and I just attacked you, because I couldn't attack the person I wanted too." Sakura paused. "I didn't mean to hurt you feelings, honest. I guess what I am trying to say is…that I am really sorry."

Persephone wiped her eyes and stood up. "Sakura, your apology is accepted. I just wish I was a little smarter and maybe I wouldn't have pissed you off." Sakura smiled and hugged the girl. She really was dumb, but then again not everyone was meant to be smart. The two girls headed down the stairs and Sasuke met them. "Is everything okay?"

He wrapped his arm around Persephone and touched Sakura's face. "Yes, Sasu. Everything is fine." She kissed the palm of his hands. "Alright, now let's open these presents!" Shika helped the very pregnant Temari to the floor. She was the one who always handed out the gifts, and the tradition would never change.

They opened gifts and went outside to build a snowman, "No Kiba the snowman does not need a penis!" Kiba pouted. "But Hinata, we don't want it to look, like we castrated the snowman!" Everyone laughed, but Hinata was firm.

"I think I am in the mood for a hot coffee and a scone from Haku's. Temari pouted, "Sasu I can't have coffee!" He kissed her on the forehead. "Well then, you and Ino can have a hot chocolate and the biggest chocolate scones, Haku have to offer." She nodded as she got onto the sledge. Persephone looked curiously, at the sight of the girls and boys on sledges, but didn't dare comment.

Choji pulled a sledge up next to her and chuckled. "Get on Persephone; we always take the sledges into town. The girls, Sai, and Kiba get on the sledges and the rest of us pull." Persephone nodded as she set down. "Why am I always left pulling the sledge?" Neji asked and Sai just rolled his eyes. "Because everyone knows that, Kiba and I are bottom bitches. Now mush, my little two-legged husky! Mush!" Everyone chuckled as Kiba blushed.

They arrived at Haku's about ten minutes later. As Choji helped Persephone, he explained. "This is Haku's place. He only opens for us on Christmas morning. He has a husband by the name of Zabuza and they have three beautiful children." Persephone just nodded, she was determined not to embarrass Sasuke, anymore.

"Hello my family!" Haku hugged everyone, but looked at the little petite blonde-haired person before him. "You must be Sasuke's friend. Well, aren't you a pretty little thing!" Haku looked at Sasuke. "Did you leave her in the car when you dropped off the gifts, last night?" Sasuke nodded. "Well, it is a pleasure to meet you, Hun. I baked some fresh scones and the children can't wait to go sledging. "Where is Zabuza?" Haku smiled. "He had to go drop some things off and Check on Kakashi and Iruka's place."

That pair never stayed in town for the holidays. "Hey Sasuke, do you know where they went this year?" Sasuke smirked. "They went to Bora, Bora. I know because that was my gift to them and last year I sent them to a small island off the coast of Spain." Those two were the only real parents Sasuke ever had. He would stay with them for weeks at a time, when he was a teenager. His parents always thought of him as a burden and made him feel unwanted. However, the Hatake's always showed him encouragement and most importantly, love.

"That sounds nice and warm!" Everyone chuckled. Three little ebony-haired children shot out from the back, they were all eight years old. "Naru, Kura, and Sasu. You three no better than to come tearing throw here, like that!" Little Naru sighed. "I'm sorry daddy, but we are just so excited!" Little Sasu smiled, "Yeah Uncle Sasuke and Uncle Choji are home!" Little Kura just nodded her head as she gently laid her ear to Temari's stomach.

"And Narre and the third Sasuke can't wait to see us in March!" The little girl squealed. Ino pointed to her stomach. "And who is this little Kura?" The little girl giggled as she placed her hand on Ino's stomach. "That is Natta. She is going to be so wonderful!" The children looked around for a bit and started to pout.

Little Kura spoke, "I just knew that he would be here, this time." Little Naru shook his head, "I knew I shouldn't have listened to you. I told you it would be in the spring." Little Sasu looked at Persephone with curious eyes. "Kura, I think this is who we saw, not Uncle Naruto." Little Kura followed her brothers gazes.

"Figures, you must be Uncle Sasuke's Friend?" Persephone nodded and the little girl shrugged. "I guess you were right, Naru." Sasuke could see that the peculiar children were making Persephone nervous. "Why don't you three go get your sledges and put on something warm?" The three children nodded their heads and ran off. "Didn't I just tell you three knuckle heads, not to run?" Haku followed the children out of the shop and up the stairs. "Sorry Persephone, those three are a little different, than most children."

Temari nodded her head. "They told me I was having twins before I even knew I was pregnant." Ino nodded. "They are a gifted little bunch, and I guess my advice would be…don't think too hard around them!" Everyone nodded in agreement. "So, those three are like little psychics. That is really cool, but a little strange." Sakura sighed. "They are just gifted and we try to make it, so that they are okay with it."

Persephone knew that it was just amazing; she just had to try not dwell on it. It sure was going to be hard though. The children came down the stairs slowly with there sledges in hand. Haku put his hands on his hips. "Okay, now you three are just mocking me." The three little heads just bobbed up and down. "Just get out! Leave you little snugglers and I hope someone kidnaps you!" The three ran out the door, soon joined by the only family, they had ever known.

The uncles and children played, while Haku and the aunts watched over them. Persephone was standing alone trying to avoid any real eye contact with anyone. She noticed that, that Haku was prettier than she was. Haku watched Persephone out the corner of his eye and whispered.

"What in the hell did you girls do to this one?" Hinata shook here head and Haku kissed her. "Not you Hina, I am talking about these other three." Sakura pointed at Temari, "She told her that she was going to ripe her tongue out." Temari narrowed her eyes, "Well, you called her an inbred hick." The two girls crossed their arms as Haku looked at Ino. "Oh whatever Haku, most of the things I said to her dumbass. She didn't even understand, anyway."

Haku sighed, "I have told each of you many a times that words can do more damage, than any physical blow. How would you feel, if three of the most important people in your boyfriend's life alienated you?" The girls sighed, except for Ino. "Ino, gotdamnit girl." Ino rolled her eyes. "Fine, I will try not to remind her that she is a complete moron." Haku couldn't ask for more, because that was pushing it for Ino. "Very well then, I am going to go talk to her."

The aunties nodded as Haku moved toward the blonde-haired woman. "It is a great day for sledging and the kids just love it, when our family comes on Christmas day." Persephone just smiled and nodded. "How long have you and Sasuke been an item?" Persephone sighed, because Haku was nice. "We have been dating for about three months now. He stayed with me, while I was in Italy for a photo shot." Haku was now in front of her. "He must really like you, if he brought you here." Persephone grinned. "I sure hope so, because he is an amazing guy."

Haku nodded his head. "That he is and he has such a big heart." Haku chuckled. "He managed to fit all of us in that big heart of his, too." Persephone liked that Haku was gentle and inviting. "One of your boys is named for him to, huh?" Haku nodded. "Yes, my children are named for the three most important people, on my journey through this life, so far. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke."

Haku smiled. "Those three, made it so I wouldn't have to be scared anymore and made me okay with being…me." Haku brought his eyes back to Persephone. "They helped me find the most wonderful man and because of them, I get to walk up each morning beside him." Persephone wiped her tears. She had never known much about Sasuke. The person she was hearing about now was very different from the person she thought she knew.

"Haku, may I ask you a question?" Haku smiled. "Is it about my peculiar children?" She shook her head. "No, what is it about this Naruto fellow?" Haku bit his lip. "Well, Naruto is a very special person. He's who made us a family." Haku sighed. "He loved Sasuke very much, but Naruto owes something to someone else, and Naruto always keeps his word. He is what you would call a man of integrity in a world full of sharks."

Haku stuck his hands in his pockets. "We all love him, with everything in us and we just want him to come home." Persephone nodded. "I always knew something was keeping Sasuke from really loving me." She decided then, to leave that tonight. They watched as the uncles rolled down the hills with the children.


	8. Chapter 8: I am asking you

Hey, I don't own Naruto and that just sucks ass.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8: I am asking you

* * *

--------------------------Flashback-------------------------------------

*Two hours ago*

"I brought your fucking papers back and she was pissed, but she signed them." Naruto smirked,

"I am surprised the bitch even understood."

Itachi rolled his eyes.

"She says that we all need to meet and discuss, the children being introduced into our society."

Naruto sipped the wine in his hand.

"Why does that have anything to do with me? Those damn things are not my problem and she will be there anyways."

Itachi stood in front of him now, blocking his view of the window.

"I need you to make sure she doesn't embarrass us."

Naruto chuckled.

"You mean you. Because I don't give, a fuck what she does? Just as long as see doesn't fuck up the good shit, I don't care."

Itachi placed his hand on Naruto's neck.

"Naruto, baby, I need you to do this for me. She's going to need a lot of help. I'm asking and not telling…do you know the difference?"

Naruto rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Now I am telling you…to get up those stairs, so I can fuck you until I cum."

The two disappeared up the stairs, where Naruto did as he was told.

------------------------------End of flashback----------------------------------------------------

Naruto set in the chair, in the living room now. He liked it, when Itachi was gone. Christmas sucked, but what can you do when you owe something to someone. Naruto sighed and continued to read Northanger Abbey. The phone rung and at first he was reluctant to answer it. Then the phone began to ring again, and Douglas was out for the evening.

Naruto shut his book and answered the phone, "Uzumaki-Uchiha residence." There was a small… "Hn, so does that make you Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha, then?" Naruto's breath caught in his throat. "Let me guess, cat got your tongue?" 'Sasuke was calling!' Naruto was speechless. "Hn, I guess I will talk then. I got your letter and it answered a lot of questions. You still love me, huh?"

Naruto swallowed and managed a small. "Y-yes, yes I do." Sasuke sighed. "I was mad when you left me and I couldn't even stand, for someone to mention your name." Naruto grabbed his chest in an attempt to ease the pain. "I should have known better though, I should have known that when you said you loved that it was unwavering." Naruto nodded his head. "I think you are ready to come home now and I think that Itachi has taken to much of our time." Naruto chuckled softly.

"Y-yeah Sasuke, I have been ready to go for a long time now." Sasuke smirked. "Well, I am giving you a hand. I feel that your debt is more than repaid." It felt so good to have someone say it and believe it too! "Your brother will not let me go. To tell the truth, I'm sure if I can go." Naruto frowned. "Do you really think that Itachi is the only one with Uchiha cunning?" Naruto shook his head.

"No, but you ran away from it a long time ago." Sasuke smirked. "It's something you're born with, so tell me everything. Don't leave out anything, not even the stuff you think is unimportant." Sasuke thought, 'I can fix this and this time I won't let go.'

Naruto slide down the wall and started from the beginning. He told Sasuke about how Kyubbi showed up all scared and shaking. Then how he used his tuition to pay the drug dealer off, and how he had to tie her to the bed to keep her from going back. One night Itachi came by and saw how bad it was, Itachi promised to help.

His help came with a few conditions, of course… Naruto had to move out of the dorm a couple of weeks after Sasuke made it back from Egypt. Then after his junior year of college, he had to move in with Itachi, drop Sasuke and all his friends. Make their relationship exclusive and then stay for as long as Itachi saw fit!

He talked about how the people around him are like Itachi's personal spies and nothing he does goes unseen. About how he was turned into the perfect little socialite, and how he is used to reel in the big clients. Naruto even admitted that he had become a dishonest corrupt soul.

He couldn't remember the last time he told the truth or even believed a word he said himself. That wasn't the worst of it…Naruto told Sasuke about the constant cheating and aggressive behavior. Then how Itachi fell in love with an intern named Ursula Cunning and the twins she had for Itachi. Naruto felt like so much had been lifted from his shoulders in that one phone call. "Okay, now we have to use what we have." Naruto bit his lip. "Use what we have?"

Sasuke chuckled. "Okay, so you know what he's doing and how he does it." Naruto was hesitant but agreed. "Yes." Sasuke shrugged. "Well, I am going to hire a private investigator." Naruto was silent. "But your father already did that." Sasuke smirked. "No my father hired a proper investigator. I am hiring a smut peddler. Someone who will bring me back all the dirt." Sasuke was always looking at the big picture and Naruto had almost forgotten how much he loved that quality in Sasuke.

"Naru, I do have one question though." Naruto nodded as if Sasuke could see it. "Yeah Teme, what is it?" Sasuke heaved a sigh. "I could have fixed it and I guess I want to know, why didn't you call me. My love always came free of charge and I would never have held you hostage, for something I did for you, out of love. So, why didn't you call me and tell me?" Wow, some questions you just never expect to be asked, but then again Sasuke always ask the right questions.

"Well we had that big fight about you going to Egypt for that research project over the summer and one of the last things you said was that I could never do anything by myself. It cut me to the core, because you had always told me I would never have to do anything alone because you would always be there." Naruto sighed as if reliving the entire thing. "Then everything happened so fast that all I could do was linger on, you saying that I could never do anything alone. I didn't know if the next time I asked you for help, would be the last time for anything. I just couldn't risk it, so I gamble it all away on Itachi."

Sasuke started to feel sick. He remembered that night, when he was packing for Egypt. Naruto had made him so anger and he forgot in that moment, just how alone Naruto was before he came to love him. "I never meant it, hell I never meant any of it. I was so anger that night and I should have never said that. I loved you then, more than I loved myself." Sasuke chuckled. "Hell that has yet to change, Dobe." Naruto let the tears roll down his face, these five years had token its toll and now it was just time to go home.

"We can fix this and I need you to get all the credit card statements and bank statements together from the last six years. You should be able to call and get everything you need, from the providers. I will handle the rest and I just need you here a week before March 15th, because the babies will be coming." Naruto sighed in relief, this was real, and he had promised so he would be there no matter what. "I think I can get away for a week, I don't think it should be a problem and if it is I will sneak away." That sucked that all Sasuke could do was watch for the next couple of months, but that was okay to. Because after everything was over Naruto would come home and Itachi will know his place.

**-----------------------**What happened before Sasuke called Naruto?** --------------------**

***I have to Go***

"I just need to go! I am not supposed to be here!" Sasuke looked perplexed at Persephone's words. "What do you mean you are not supposed to be here? I invited you here and you accepted."

She started to cry. "You don't love me, Sasuke! You love that Naruto guy, and I know it. Fuck, I can feel it and it really hurts." Persephone's words stung, because he knew it to be quite true. "Persephone, maybe we should talk about this. I care about you and I just think you should let me explain."

She shook her head. "I have loved you since I first laid eyes on you! Can you understand that Sasuke, it was love at first sight for me! You looked so perfect in that black Armani suit and when you smiled I thought you were an angel." This is a little sudden and they had only been together for a few months. The two of them barely said a word to one another. "Persephone, if you would calm down, we could talk about this."

He touched her face and she could feel herself bending to his will, yet again. "No! You don't love me, but I love you and I just need to go. I can't be with you because you don't love me and you never will!" She was much to excited and she was screaming, which made him nervous. "How can you say you honestly love me and you don't really know me?"

She bit her lip and looked at him. "Even if I spent a lifetime with you, I would never really know you. You belong to someone else so, no one will ever know you like that Naruto person knows you!" She threw her shoes in her bag and started to laugh. "I feel so silly for loving someone who will never love me back. I could have stayed, foolish forever had it not been for Haku. He told me about Naruto and how he is this amazing person."

She looked up into those beautiful black eyes, that she loved so well. "Right then I knew I wasn't good enough for you. I will never have a heart big enough or have the ability to keep you happy." She put her hands on his chest, that chest had kept her warm so many nights.

"Persephone, I am sorry that I cannot give you what you so desperately desire from me." He wrapped his arms around her. It appears that she wasn't as stupid as he thought. "I sure wish you could have loved me, Sasuke Uchiha. But, I am not what you need and someone had already stolen your heart before I even had a chance to claim it."

She wrapped he arms tight around his frame. This man had captured her heart before he even knew she existed. And when he choose her, she felt like it was her destiny to love him forever. Even now, she felt as if she would love him forever and that was okay, because at least she got to be with him, even if it was for a little while.

"I will love you forever, because that is just how special you are to me. I have to go, though and find someone who loves me like you love Naruto." She pulled away and grabbed her bags. "You should call him and try really hard to fix what has been broken, because you will never love anyone else like you love him."

Persephone walked out into the cold and got into the taxi, Sasuke watched her from the window. She was a special girl and she knew what he really wanted. Now, all he had to do was make it his again.

**

* * *

**

Review it you want too.


	9. Chapter 9: Passing the time

No, own the Naruto thingy!

**

* * *

Chapter 9: Passing the time**

* * *

Sasuke didn't call after that night; he knew what he had to do. Time was passing and there were a lot of things that needed to be done. He hired this detective name Gibbs and he was underhanded, just what Sasuke need. Sasuke explained the situation and exactly what he needed and Gibbs was only to happy to happy to help. Naruto started to send copies of everything he had on Itachi. Itachi was so stupid. His paper trail was so noticeable that, it was just sad. Gibbs had pictures and video with in the first couple weeks of his investigation. Sasuke got to see Naruto a few times, at first. Naruto would look all dazed and lost, at times. Sasuke would catch himself reaching out whenever he played some of the DVDs.

Temari was getting closer to her due date so, she moved in with Sasuke. Shikamaru didn't mind, until he had to move in to. Sasuke didn't mind the company, because his house was big enough. Temari hated Shika on a regular bases, but she will never love anyone as much as she loves Shikamaru. She was sleeping in Sasuke's bed, because she would wake up wanting her back rubbed. Sasuke didn't mind that either, because he wasn't sleeping much anyway. He was determined to get his love loose from such a fruitless relationship.

It was time for Naruto to come home and Sasuke wouldn't sleep, until he made it so. Sakura was getting anxious, but never said anything to anyone. She would offer her services and Sasuke would have her going thru bank statements. She proved to be quite useful, after Gibbs brought back Ursula Cunning's financial records. The woman was stupid, and not very quiet about the affair. She didn't understand the word tact, at all. At least not, until she started spending more time under Naruto's tutoring. You could tell that her whole demeanor changed, close to the end of February.

Sasuke loved to watch, how Naruto would criticize the girl on her poor posture, and horrible grammar. You could tell from the DVDs that Naruto despised the girl, but she was getting better. Naruto had changed so much over the years; he was so elegant now and well spoken. He wore fine clothing, and he had cut off those beautiful spikes and replaced it with a short hair cut. He seemed to always do and say the right thing, at the right time. Naruto was playing polo and he was a part of an archery club. Naruto was the perfect little socialite and Itachi shined with every one of Naruto's accomplishments. Sasuke hoped that his older brother was enjoying it, because this little ride would be over soon.

Gibbs was able to tap the phones and it helped that Naruto, just let him right on in. Naruto was ready to go and Gibbs made sure to let Sasuke know that. When Naruto finally realized that, he was beginning record he would mouth the words _'I love you, Sasuke.'_ Even though Sasuke couldn't hear it, he sure could see it, and he loved it.

Watching Naruto move with ease was like, watching a one-man waltz. Gibbs felt bad for Sasuke so he would make sure to get plenty of shots of Naruto as well. Gibbs had never seen two people so in love and so far away from one another, it fueled him to work extra hard. Sasuke was pleased with the results of the work on everyone's part.

It was midnight on March fifth and Sasuke was sitting at the edge of his bed watching Temari sleep. She fell back off to sleep when he rubbed her back for twenty minutes. He stood and began to tuck the blanket tightly around her, before stepping out of the room. "Is she sleep, please tell me she is sleep?" Sasuke nodded his head at his exhausted friend. "Sasu, this is insane. I don't understand how you can just calm her with one word. She is just so troublesome and these last months have been horrible." Sasuke smirked. "She is just uncomfortable, that is all, and she will be fine. I am here so she is going to fine." Shika smiled. "I am so grateful to have you. I am heading back to bed. Thanks again for dealing with her when I can't"

Shika waved and headed back to bed. The poor man has been on pins and needles for weeks now; it feels good to do this for them. Besides, he might not make it back for the babies births. Sasuke shrugged, he would have to cross that bridge when he came to it.

He could hear his phone vibrating in the kitchen where he had left it. '_That is funny who would be calling me at this hour?'_ He snatched the phone up and answered it with a husky, "This is Sasuke." There was a sigh on the other end. "I was sure hoping that this was your number, Teme." That voice sounded so good to his ear. "Yeah Dobe, it's me and how did you get this number." Naruto chuckled. "Even though Itachi never calls you, your number is in his cell phone. I just took it while he was busy, with some paperwork. He really is a distracted man these days." Sasuke couldn't stand his brother.

"You do know he is going to see this call, Gibbs says Itachi keeps really close tabs on you." Naruto already knew that. "I know that. That is why I had Douglas the manservant buy me a prepaid. He hates Itachi, but he stays because I stay." Naruto sighed. "Now that is loyalty and all I had to do was be good to him, Itachi treats all the hired help like shit. It really pisses me off and we always argue about, but it makes no difference." Sasuke knew that it wouldn't, Itachi always believed most people were beneath him. "Itachi has always been a complete asshole; I don't know what his problem is?"

Naruto agreed whole-heartedly. "I always try to make a conscious effort to pretend I am somewhere else." Both men laughed at the omission. "I am leaving for Konoha on the tenth, just in case the babies decide to show up earlier." Sasuke arched his eyebrow. "Does he know that you are coming here or are you running away?" Naruto sighed. "Running away is such a harsh term, I think of it as vacation leave. Besides, he brought this on himself. He planned his twins coming out on the sixteenth and he knew I had plans. He just hates the thought of me going back to Konoha."

Sasuke knew that Itachi feared that, with all the people who really loved Naruto. Itachi was afraid that he would never come back. "As I said Itachi is an ass, but that won't concern either of us to much longer. I wonder if Itachi loves you or ever loved you for that matter." Naruto furrowed his brow. He had asked himself that question many times. However, only just recently was he able to answer that question.

"When we were in high school, I think Itachi noticed how people would just gravitate to me and how I could just ease people into a equanimity" Naruto chuckled. "In a way I think he admired that about me, and when we went to college. Neji would tell him how I could, sweet talk the professors in to extra time on an assignment or an extra credit one. He saw my potential then and he knew that I could be better at manipulating others." Sasuke knew that it was all true, because Neji was sleeping with Itachi at the time. Itachi was always around because of his involvement with Neji-san.

Sasuke noticed how Itachi would watch Naruto carefully, but never thought that it would ever make a difference. Naruto was his and would always be his…what a foolish boy he was then. He had forgotten that an Uchiha would go to any links to achieve their goals and that was just what Itachi had done. He used Naruto's big heart against him. Itachi put Kyubbi in his path that night…the only question was how?

"He just needed a ladder, Sasuke and I have been that ladder for almost six years now. He never loved me…well at least not the real me anyway. Itachi loves what I can provide him with and I am no fool, anymore. I know that the only purpose of me, is for his own personal gain." Naruto sighed. "I am just really tried and I am sick of being someone I myself hate. I don't even recognize myself anymore and that is the real scary part. I cannot even remember the last time I laughed until my sides hurt."

Sasuke chuckled. "I have been watching DVDs of you for months now, and I can safely say that I know you. Your heart his still as big as ever, you just need a little rest, my Love. I need you to know that you are still my Dobe and that you are really loved." Sasuke smiled to himself. "After everything is over, I promise that you will laugh until your sides hurt, at least once a day." Naruto could feel the tears trail down his face, such a simply promise and yet it meant the world. "We are going to make it out of this together and if Itachi pushes it I will crush him, this time" The raven was determined and this was the last time Itachi would ever take anything from him.

The next day Gibbs brought back some interesting information. Apparently, the day Kyubbi showed up on Naruto's doorstep, Itachi had made a large cash withdrawal from the Cayman Islands bank. Sasuke knew for a fact that they kept security video for a ten year span and so did Gibbs. Who was on the video with Itachi you ask? Well apparently, Kyubbi knew a little more than what was initially thought. There she was as plain as day with her arms around Itachi's waist and a young guy standing behind them. Sasuke thought, '_I wonder how father would take it?'_

That question would only be answered if Itachi didn't comply. Sasuke just had to be patient until the tenth and then it would be over one way or another, it would be over. Sasuke dismissed Mr. Gibbs, but not before compensating him quite generously. The next thing was to call Sakura and to let her know the game plan. Her phone rung a couple of times before a cheerful Sakura answered. "Hey Sasu, what's up?" He smiled she was in a good mood so, that was always a good thing. "We need to meet so we can talk." She thought for a moment.

"Well I did want to go look at some wedding dresses and then at what they offer in the bridesmaids department." Sasuke hated dress shopping, but what can you do when your best friend is a girl? "Alright, Sakura. I will meet you downtown at about one." She giggled as she hung up and with that, he could tell that it was part of her plan all along. Sasuke pulled a clean fitted burgundy button-down and some gray slacks. He grabbed his sunglasses and headed for his car, he had to stop at the office to make sure that his presentation went well.

Sasuke had been working from home and requested that Shino give the presentation for him. The two worked for the same company, but Shino was more like a beer and chips type advertiser. While Sasuke was more of a diamonds and chiffon type advertiser. Sasuke of course made more money and had even tried to get Shino into his type, but he declined. He smiled and told Sasuke that he liked to make it home before five sometimes. Hinata and him could have long weekends and he never had to leave the states on business.

Shino was right and when Naruto was back home, he may even think about taking a position that was a little less demanding. So, they can have long weekends and he can get home before five too. Sasuke thought as he pulled out of his space, _'Naruto has to be sick to death of traveling. He would enjoy being home with his family for a change.'_ He pulled up to the office about thirty minutes before he had to meet Sakura. He rode the elevator to the tenth floor and ran into Shino, the person he had come to see.

"Hey Shi, how did it go?" Shino smiled and nodded. "Of course the clients loved it and the bosses were elated. The clients even signed a contract for four years of service with Elation Inc. To make a long story short you just signed a 75.4 million dollar account today." Sasuke was just trying to get the companies television advertising business, but he got all of it in one shot! "Man, I have never been a part of such an expensive and excessive deal. I almost puked when they said, you deal with huge accounts like this all the time." Sasuke laughed, he had been doing it so long that he never really thought about it, anymore. "I guess I'm just used to it by now, but thanks for all your help, you can have the bonus on the account." Shino furrowed his brow. "Bonus on the account?"

Sasuke had forgot for a second that Shino never dealt in high-end clients before, so he explained. "All of the accounts I deal with come with an incentive, and this account had one for $350,000 dollars. I think this is the lowest bonus I have ever taken, since I started." Sasuke shrugged. "I took it because Harper wanted it so bad, I will have Cherry send the cashier's check over to you." Shino's mouth fell open in shock and Sasuke just chuckled. "I cannot take that Sasuke!" Sasuke hugged his friend. "Yes you can and you well, you have earned it. Just think of it as a thank you, for sixteen years of friendship." Shino smiled.

"It has always been a pleasure to stand by your side, Sasuke and it will still be a pleasure in the future." Sasuke patted his back. "That just confirms that you really did earn it, do something really nice for Hina." Shino nodded as Sasuke moved toward his office, Cherry his assistant was screaming about some reports. "Cherry chill and enjoy the fruits of your labor." She groaned. "You hold on, my boss is here! You mean that account you just landed?" He shook his head. "No, Cherry the account we just landed, I wouldn't dream of not taking you with me." She blushed.

"Take the rest of the day off and just leave it, your bonus will be ready tomorrow. The account bonus…" He was cut off by Cherry. "I know, it goes to Shino Aburame. I already sent it to his department." He nodded as he went into his office and checked on a couple of things and was about the leave when the board walked in. "Sasuke, you are so amazing! You have made us all billionaires three times over!" Sasuke checked his watch. If he's late, Sakura will kill him.

"It is a pleasure ladies and gentlemen." He tried to move closer to the door but the three board members, were in the way still. "You sure are in a hurry today?" He nodded. "My best friend hates when I am late. I have to be at the dress shop by one." They tilted their heads, he really didn't have time for this. "My best friend is a woman and she is getting married, is there something I can help you with?" The woman smiled understandingly. "We just wanted to know what you think about becoming a partner in this firm, but I am sure it can wait. You cannot miss something as important as picking the perfect wedding dress."

She pushed the others a side so that he could leave. "I am not sure if I can accept, because I planned on stepping down from this position in a couple of months." The board looked sick and he knew what they were thinking. "I don't plan to leave the company, but I was thinking of taking a less demanding position. I am going to need to get home early from now on and I will not be able to go out of town, anymore." They started to smile again. "As a partner you can set you own schedule and its much less demanding because their is four of us." Sasuke smirked, "Well okay I accept, but I really have to go right now." They let him pass quickly and he left with a huge smile. _'Ha, I made partner and with my own two hands! I did it without the help of anyone's influence except my own!'_

_

* * *

_**Review if you want, we are close to the end now! **

**This is for** **Mad, Only4you, Sumoko, LaClem0516, Dashlee, Animelvr, and most importantly MizzAKA. Thanks for the excitment you brought to me! Mad, Sumoko, LaClem, Dashlee, Animelvr, and MizzAKA.** **This is just as much as your story as it is mine!**


	10. Chapter 10: Remembering

Naruto is not owned by me!

**

* * *

Chapter 10: Remembering**

* * *

"Naruto where in the fuck are you. You are supposed to be here, this is to fucking important. Naruto sighed. "I am in Konoha, Itachi." Itachi just knew he was hearing things. "What the fuck are you doing, Naruto!" Naruto knew he was going to act an ass, but did he really have to yell? "I had already told you that I had made a promise to Temari, and you know that I do not break my promises." Itachi squealed, he actual squealed. "Fuck your promise and get your ass back here! Who do you think you're playing with and if I have to come get you…I swear you will regret it!"

Naruto refused to be intimidated. "No, Itachi. The party is set and everything is going to go smoothly. All the introductions can be made by your mother and father." Naruto smiled to himself. "I am sure Ursula will be on her best behavior. I am eighty percent sure she will not say anything stupid." Itachi was silent and that was never good. "I planned everything right down to the dinner napkins and I am sure Marilee can come up with an excuse for my absence." Naruto could feel the tension in his stomach, but he refused to let it win. "Naruto, of all the times to defy me...why now…why this time?" Naruto heaved a sigh. "Itachi this was something I just couldn't do. I could not just stand there and smile. I know what you have done and now everyone else will too." Okay so Naruto in all actuality…really didn't care. However, Itachi always failed to realize just how intelligent and quick Naruto really was.

Even now, all he saw was an overly emotional Naruto, who lacks the ability to think things thru. Both of which couldn't be further from the truth! Naruto had changed long ago into a person, who saw the true nature of things. He no longer followed his heart, because it had lead him so far, from what he truly wanted. "Fuck Naruto, of all the times to get emotional you choose a week before the damn thing." Naruto rolled his eyes and grinned. "Itachi I just had to get away, it was all too much, and she had to be in my home for hours and hours at a time! I hated the thought of her being in our home, but what choice did I have? None, because just like everything else, it had to be done!"

Naruto always played Itachi, because he was blinded by the past. Naruto knew that, and made sure to take advantage of Itachi's only weakness. "I don't know why you couldn't just wait until this thing was over, before you went gallivanting off! Well do you plan on neglecting any other duties I should know about?" Naruto could think of quite a few, but that would get him dragged back to California for sure! "Naruto, I will let you have this one, but know that this is you first and last favor. If you ever do this again, I swear that, you and I are going to have some confusion." Itachi's threats no longer concerned Naruto. The time of Itachi's power over Naruto had ended and retired.

There was nothing left for Itachi to take away because he took everything, already. But now was the time to get it all back and in one turn. This was done for Naruto and soon Itachi would know it. "I understand Itachi and I don't see anything like this happening in the future." Naruto hung up the phone and stretched in the chair, he had a layover in Montana. It was getting irritating waiting for the plane to board. It was worth it though, because soon he would be home with the people who really loved him.

"Naruto! That plane took forever, I thought you would never get here!" Sakura didn't even give him time to react because she had tackled him and he stumbled. "Hello Kura, my Love. How are things? I hope the wedding plans are going well?" He smiled before he gave her, her first Eskimo kiss in almost six years! She giggled and her face burned with joy. "It is always the small things you miss the most." Naruto furrowed his brow. "I am talking about the Eskimo kisses, I think that is one of the things that I missed most of all." She wiped her eyes as she wrapped her arms around him and buried her head into him. What could he say...she had said it all?

He just wrapped his arm around and headed towards the exit. "Sasuke said he couldn't pick you from the airport and he said he would let you explain." He just nodded his head as they made it, to the car. He placed his bag in the trunk while, she started the car. As soon as he was in the car, she joined the line of cars exiting. "Are you going to tell me?" He couldn't help but grin and a real one too, it wasn't like those forced ones. It was natural and unpracticed, that was good. "Well, we are just being cautious, Itachi always has someone watching me. We could not take the risk of Itachi finding out that I am leaving him." She smiled.

"You look and sound so differently. I mean your beautiful spikes are gone, and you are so articulate and well read. Not that silly, clumsy boy I loved so much." She shrugged. "That is okay though, because I still love you and you are still Naruto." He smiled and placed his hand on the back of her neck. She sighed as if she were complete for the first time in a very long time. "Thank you Sakura. I have changed quite a bit, but we all had to grow sometime." He bit his lip as he watched Konoha pass by in a blur. "I just really despise the kind of person I have become, that is all." She started to frown, she knew that Naruto had done many things he would rather not discuss.

However, there was so much of the old Naruto left to where none of that would matter in a little while. "I can see you Naruto, hell all of us who love…can really see you. Your heart is as big as ever! You just have to remember what it feels like to be unrestricted and uninhibited!" She giggled.

"You are home and everyone here loves you, no matter what…we all love you." She rolled her eyes. "Well, not as much as Sasuke…then again no one can love you like him." Naruto laughed at the omission. It was a good laugh. Not one, that had be practiced for hours, but the one that had disappeared long ago. "Well I see you are still a straight shooter and I can only imagine what the people at the paper think of you?" He lifted his eyebrow. "I have been known to ruffle a few feathers, but you cannot please everyone, so fuck it!" Naruto sighed.

"Please everyone, huh?" He bit his lip. "That is all I a have done with my life since I left Konoha, all I am is a people pleaser. I cannot remember the last time that I did something just for sake of doing it." Kura frowned. "It sure sucks that you choose such a lonely existence and all for a lie." Sakura punched the steering wheel. "How could she betray you like that! And all for what? A couple of exotic trips a year, an occasional fuck, and a couple hundred thousand here and there! I would kill her if I could, how could she do such a thing!" It was true, Kyubbi had sold Naruto's soul for those three things. She gets to see Itachi when he comes to New York on business, she gets a couple of trips a year to the Uchiha's private island, and money. That was the price of Naruto's soul and most importantly the price of his happiness.

He gambled everything on someone who never really needed his help, someone who never cared about him, and someone who never had the decency to just stop or apologize. "Itachi has a way of corrupting even the best people. Kyubbi was always ambitious and that is something I should have watched. Do you know Itachi just gave me back the tuition money that I paid the so-called dealer." Naruto wanted to cry, but it wasn't even worth it. "All of it was a charade for Itachi's benefit, so that he could have everything he needed. I hate him so much, but I must applaud the effort." Sakura looked curiously at Naruto.

"I told you Sakura, I have changed. With who I am now…I can see the benefits of what he did and admire it" Naruto sniggered. "I would have never made it so easy for someone else to find out though, and I may have choose a couple of different players. Nonetheless, I would have used the same ploy." She shrugged, Naruto was a thinker now and a little devious too. "I told you, Itachi can corrupt anyone. I hate that I am always thinking of ways to get what someone needs. It is like that is all I am good for nowadays." She shook her head because she refused to believe that.

"What would do if you were free today?" He looked thoughtful for a moment. "I would use my degree, and become a caseworker. I would buy that brick two-story on Anbu Avenue from the Hatakes, and become a foster parent." That was the Naruto...she was looking for. "You know Iruka and Kakashi are still renting that place out. Now I know why they never sold it." Naruto had told them he wanted that house and they had remembered. He couldn't help but, grin and enjoy that he truly was loved and home.

The pair pulled up to Neji's place and he noticed that Kiba's dog , Akamaru was playing in the yard. "Is there something I am missing?" Neji wasn't particular fond of animals, which meant Akamaru was often left at Kiba's place. "Oh' yeah! A lot happened this holiday, Neji and Kiba moved in together. Neji decided that he had to love the dog too, since he is an extension of Kiba." She giggled. "After a couple of months of fighting, the three are now living comfortably." Naruto rolled his eyes, but he always knew those two would get it together eventually.

"Kiba, I swear if I see another shirt on the floor, I will burn that bitch!" Naruto smiled at the anger look on Neji's face. "Well, hasn't your speech gotten a little colorful over the years?" Neji turned red in the face and hugged Naruto tightly. "I promise I will not go pouf, you can loosen your grip." Neji rolled his eyes. "I thought your flight was late? It is only me, Chouji, and Kiba here right now. Everyone should be here in an hour or so?" Neji looked the blonde-haired person over. He had changed so much and Neji felt a little under dressed, with his jeans and tee. "You sure look differently and elegant." Naruto sighed. "Like I told Sakura, it is all just apart of who I am now. I would not mind wearing a pair of jeans, but I have not owned a pair since college." Naruto grin that famous fox grin and someone jumped on his back.

"My main man Naruto! Gosh I missed you buddy and what is up with the new look?" Naruto swung the shaggy haired man around and placed him on his feet. It was done so quickly that if you blinked you would have missed. "Just as enthusiastic as ever I see Inuzuka and with all the charm of an ADHD child." He had changed quite a bit because the two of them would have been wrestling by now. He was so mature and formal, when he was approached improperly. However, after a few moments Naruto chuckled as he popped Kiba in the back of his head. "You are still insane and I was hoping living with Neji would calm you a little." Everyone burst out laughing, it was relief and just funny. Except for Kiba who still looked a little stunned by the first reaction.

"Wow, I really thought I did something wrong. My heart dropped and I felt sick." Naruto grinned. "I am sorry Kiba, I forgot how sensitive you could be." Kiba nodded as Naruto hugged him. "It is good to home and see you Inuzuka. I am glad you got it together before you lost the best thing that ever happened to you." Kiba nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I was stuck on stupid for a while. But, I got it together and I will be a Hyugga in a couple of months!" Naruto nodded, because those two were virtually pathetic in college and it was just painful to watch at times.

That was all water under the bridge now and those two would be married in a couple months. "I guess you weren't going to come say hi to me?" Naruto just smiled coolly and sighed. "I was on my way to the kitchen, I swear." Naruto lifted his hand. "I just had to harass Kiba first and it was hilarious. You should have seen his face." Chouji laughed and hugged Naruto. "It feels like forever since I've seen you. I would ask how you have been, but I don't care. You didn't like being there anyway!" Chouji always managed to answer his own questions without much help from anyone. He finally set Naruto back on the floor and took a long look at the man in front of him.

He was a different man, almost smug, but not the attitude just the impression of it. Naruto rolled his eyes. "I know I have changed, but I had too. This is all just a tool, an image that I have taken on and learned to convey. The person I know and the person you knew are a little different. All I ask is that you know that I am still Naruto." He chuckled. "Minus the loud speech, rude behavior, clumsiness, and emotional extremes." His was a new version of the blonde that they had loved once, but he was right…he is Naruto. "Either way we still love you, man!" Kiba placed his arm around his neck and lead Naruto into the kitchen.

After an hour, everyone else showed up and they noticed the same changes. They talked a little about what everyone was doing and how things were going. In the middle of Naruto telling a story, there was a small knock on the door. Kiba went to go answer it and it was Sasuke. He stood in the door for a moment, as if waiting for something. Just then, he heard it, the elegant voice he had come to recognize as Naruto's. Sasuke smirked, because it was really real now and no one could take that feeling from him. Kiba just smiled as the two strode to the dining room, where Naruto was talking about the fundraiser from hell. He was captivating and when he spoke you wanted to listen, this was miles away from the old Naruto. "I swear, I wanted to say all of this for so long. But, I never could and that was awful in itself." Everyone laughed and Sakura patted his hand.

Sasuke had to speak, he had to make the Blonde turn his head. "Hey everyone, sorry about my tardiness. I had some things that couldn't wait to later." Naruto heaved a sigh, it had been so long since he saw that beautiful face. "You are always late, I swear you get that from Kakashi!" He shrugged out of his jacket and he saw those blues eyes gaze up at him. "Hello Teme, since when is Sasuke late for anything?" The blonde lifted his eyebrow. "Oh' I have a busy life and I am always in a meeting. It is just busy work, but I don't think it will be a problem in the future."

Naruto just chuckled softly and Sasuke placed his hand on his shoulder. Naruto had to catch himself from doing something inappropriate. Just that one touch sent heat thru the both of them. _'He smells so good and I bet he taste even better.'_ Naruto smiled at his own thoughts. "Okay so what did I miss? Anything shocking or unnerving happen?" Everyone shook there heads. Sakura went into the kitchen a brought back a plate. "We put yours in the oven, because we already knew you would be late." Sasuke smirked and Naruto could feel his pants get tighter. Sasuke was only a few feet away and it was comforting.

He watched the Raven as he talked and laughed at Kiba's jokes. As the night went on, they told Naruto about Sasuke's Christmas date. They laughed for hours and Sasuke tried to remain impartial, but failed horrible. "She could not have been that bad, besides Haku thought see was delightful." Everyone laughed and Sakura spoke. "Haku would think a serial killer was delightful! He hates to see the worst in people and you know it!" He just shrugged because that was Haku. Always seeing what he wanted to, and that is why at one time it was important to protect Haku.

Naruto smiled as he thought about the past and the people he now called his family. They had, had a hard road to get to this place. But, they had done it together and as a family. He let his eyes move around the room, everyone was smiling. This was home and this was where he truly belong. "Is something wrong, Naruto?" He just sighed. "I was just thinking that it has been so long since I have been really happy." He grinned his fox grin and everyone chuckled. At the end of the night, Naruto said his goodbye and headed to Sakura's place with her.

"Thank you for letting me stay with you Kura." She giggled as she unlocked the door. "Like I would have it another way, besides I need to make sure you don't disappear." Naruto grinned. "The spare bedroom is to the left and there is some fresh towels on the bed." Naruto nodded as he headed to the bedroom. He reached for the light switch, but someone grabbed him. "You didn't think I would let you go, without a goodnight kiss, Hn." Naruto relaxed into the hold around his body.

"I missed you so much." Sakura laughed from in the doorway. "I see you found your gift…well goodnight boys!" She winked as she closed the door. Naruto turned towards Sasuke, he was afraid to look up. He was afraid that if he looked up, that this would all disappear if he wasn't to careful. "Hn, I am not going anywhere and you are not going anywhere. This is where we will remain, at least for a little while." Naruto wrapped his arms around his love and squeezed tightly.

He took in the scent of Armani cologne and the smell of vanilla-orchid detergent. Naruto placed his lips to Sasuke's neck, and licked gently along his jaw line. Naruto sighed. "Mmmm, you taste so good." Sasuke chuckled softly. "I am glad you approve, my love." Naruto smiled into the neck that he missed, so much. "Can I have a kiss Sasuke?" Sasuke smirked as he lifted Naruto's face. He placed a small kiss on Naruto's lips, He pulled back to see Naruto's eyes closed. He kissed his again and with his own lips, he gently parted Naruto's.

He could hear Naru's breath hitch as he slid his tongue into his beloved's mouth. He savored the taste of honey and olive oil, Naruto tasted like Italy. Sasuke tired to remember exactly what Naruto tasted like before. However, right now all he could recall was this moment and the taste of Italy. The kiss deepened as Naruto eagerly stood on the tips of his toes. For the first time in a long time, Naruto let a moan escape his lips, at first he was curious where the sound resonated, and then he quickly realized it was from him. As another one rippled through him, and Sasuke smirked. For the first time in ages, Naruto felt self-conscious, and he blushed! Naruto pulled his hands to his face to feel this sensation that had disappeared so long ago.

"Is everything okay my Love?" Naruto chuckled. "I haven't felt like this since, I was in college and we shared that dorm room." Sasuke laughed. " Do you remember that is took eight of us, to carry that mattress up the stairs." Naruto let out a booming laugh, which had gone missing years ago. "It was because those damn stairs were so narrow and we were all really fucking high." Sasuke just laughed a little harder. "Sakura fell up the stairs and Chouji fell on her." That was an awesome time, and they were different people, then.

"I loved you so much then and I love you even more now." Naruto bit his lip and his blush deepened. " Do I deserve such devotion? I was such a coward and I let fear rule me, then I did the unforgivable…" It was barely audible. "Everything you did was because you have a big heart. People took advantage of you, and I will never let it happen again." Sasuke kissed him softly and held him closer.

"Eventually, none of the past will matter because all we need is us and ours." Naruto kissed Sasuke under the chin, it was sweet. "I just want to be with you tonight, I want to pretend it is just us for a while." Sasuke accepted the proposal with enthusiasm, He slid his lips along Naruto's neck, sucking and biting. Another moan ripped from his throat, and Sasuke smiled with pleasure. "Lay me down…" The whisper sent chills through Sasuke's body as he slowly lowered Naruto onto the bed. "We do not have to do this right now, I just want to be with you." Naruto smiled up at the one man, who could give him everything.

"I have craved this for so long and I just want tonight. Afterwards, we can wait until I am completely free of Itachi…but I want to make tonight special." Sasuke smirked as he continued sucking and biting. He ghosted his hands up Naruto's body and Naruto tremble. His body was responding to everything and it had been so long since his body was really in control. The raven slid his hand to the top of his pants and quickly removed them. He placed his hand on his blonde's member and started to pump. Naruto quivered at the slender fingers pumping him. Sasuke quickly removed what was left of Naruto's clothing, and began to suckle Naruto's nipples…"Please give it to me." Sasuke quickly disrobed and entered his blonde, Naruto winced and moaned.

This was a new Naruto, even in bed. The raven started to slam into him. Causing pleasure to rock throw him. "More…harder, I need you!" The raven could feel he was coming to the edge and Naruto was teetering close to his. "Sasuke, I am cumming…aww!" As his blonde clinched around him and Sasuke released. It had been so long since this was an act love, for either of them. He laid on his beloved's chest and let the sound of Naruto's heart lull him to sleep.

**

* * *

**

Okay, you can review if you like.

**And a special thanks to 5, who just told me the truth and not what I wanted to hear. 5Angel I hope you enjoy it and Dame Loli, I am just going to take your word for it! MizzAKA, you and Animelover are always such a pleasure!**


	11. Chapter 11: Reckoning

Disclaimer:I do not nor shall I ever own Naruto. These are sad times, people!

**I tried really hard to wait until, Friday. However, it was just to good and I wanted it out now! Please forgive me! At least I had patience enough to wait until Thursday!**

**-Classic**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Reckoning**

* * *

"Hey guys, get up!" Sakura came running into the guestroom that, Sasuke and Naruto had been sharing. Naruto stretched, he reached over and pulled her into the bed. "Whatever it is can wait another, hour." Sakura almost forgot as she was snuggled in between the two men. Sasuke kissed her forehead as she shoot up, she was so persistent this morning. "Wait! No… you have to get up, to see!" Sasuke opened his eye as if expecting an explanation. She pouted because she was going to have to say something convincing before either man would show concern.

"Fine... I went out for my run with Lee, like always and I noticed this black Mercedes on the corner. The guy quickly lifted his paper as we jogged pass, well anyway we just came back, and he looked like he was messing around with my garbage." Lee came in the room, "Sakura the guy just pulled up next to my car, I think he is looking at my license plate." Naruto jumped out the bed and went to observe the person, from the window. Sure enough, Naruto knew him. "Fuck! Why would he send Sylvester after me?" Naruto groaned in frustration as he picked up his cell and dialed angrily.

"Good morning Erma, how was your vacation?" Naruto rolled his eyes. "Do you know where Mr. Uchiha is currently?" Naruto bit his lip to keep from yelling at the secretary. "Erma dear, tell him I could care less and get his fucking ass on the phone!" There was a short pause and then you could see Naruto's eyes change color. "Itachi, do you want to know what I woke up to this morning?" Itachi sighed. "Let me think, a hard on, a mess from a wet dream? Honestly, my Love I am not there to determine properly what you woke up to." Naruto clinched his fist trying to stay in control of his angry.

"Why is it that, Sylvester is outside Sakura's house and most importantly why is he here in Konoha?" Itachi chuckled. "That is insurance my dear, you are very precious to me and I would hate to see something happen to you. Also, I hear Sasuke is back in town and it is to make sure my dear Otoutosan, keeps his distance." Naruto groaned. "You cannot do this, just because you fucked me over! Does not mean I need a fucking babysitter. He is freaking Sakura and Lee out, why is he rummaging the garbage. This is a new low…even for you Itachi." Itachi chuckled. "I am simple protecting what is mine, and I would hate to have to teach you a lesson. Now if that is all, I think we are done here." Naruto threw his phone across the room, he always felt trapped! Itachi never let him have peace! Naruto started to tremble with angry, when strong arms wrapped around him.

"We can deal with this. Just like everything else…we can deal with this." Sakura smiled. "Yeah Sasuke is right, if we do it together then, we can definitely do this." Naruto had to smile, because these two would do anything for him. "I just wish he wouldn't treat me like property. I hate this feeling of dread that I get every time." Sakura smile and kissed his neck. "Just a couple of more days and you will be done with him and that awful lie." Naruto hugged her tightly as she sighed. To be honest, if she had to kill Itachi, she would do it. For Naruto or Sasuke she would do anything. Naruto's phone began to vibrate and Lee retrieved it and handed back to him. He took a deep breath and answered the phone with a false attitude of cheerfulness. Everyone just chuckled and giggled.

"Naruto Uzumaki." There was a short pause and then a frown. "Yes. Evelyn, I have made absolutely sure that the exhibit will be complete, by the 24th." Naruto glided across the room and pulled out his laptop. He felt a little self-conscious. Because this was the first time, they would see his song and dance. He shrugged it off because Evelyn was whining about something. "I am ninety-nine percent positive that the original David will be there." He bit his lip pulling up the recent information. "Well short of giving the Vatican leaders head, I have done everything to ensure the piece will be on display. I am just waiting on Cardinal Costa for confirmation." He rolled his eyes but his voice remained cheerful and strong. He made sure to guide the conversation and remain dominate.

"I am sure it is locked in because I made sure Uchiha Ind. made quite a few contributions to the church, over the last couple of years." Naruto used his fake-ass chuckle. "I will call Cardinal Costa now and I will get back to you, alright Evelyn." He hung up the phone and the others watched in awe, the boy was a natural. "I can never get a fucking vacation, there is always fucking something." He mumbled angrily, but he knew this had to be done. Otherwise, Evelyn and the other wives would keep calling. "Buona sera, Cardinal Costa. Is the Italy air treating you well?" Naruto just rolled his eyes as the man spoke in Italian. "Yes that is wonderful. I will make sure to come to Italy and watch the lilies bloom next year." You could hear the Cardinal laugh and ask Naruto, if there was a purpose to this call. "Actually, I was calling to talk about a piece of art. I believed you promised it to the Uchiha's new exhibit." Naruto nodded his head, he hated to be an asshole, but you cannot be nice in the world of money.

"Well Cardinal Costa, it would be a shame if Uchiha industries cut funding to all the Catholic Church projects. Besides, I hear that we already started the upgrades to Vaticano City, for us to stop mid-stride would be an embarrassment." Naruto started placing some information in the computer. Most people just needed a push in the right direction or more like a threat… "That will be on the 20th? Yes that will be perfect and thank you so much for you help Cardinal, abbia una sera meravigliosa." Naruto hung up the phone and scoffed.

He thought to himself, 'Huh, do not try to play with me. I am not the one to handle clumsily.' Sasuke and Sakura shared a glance. Clearly Naruto was not the one to mess with, when it came to business. He quickly called Evelyn back. "Hello Evelyn." He nodded. "Yes Evelyn, I sent the confirmation to you as well as the museum director. The piece will make it there on the 20th, which is perfect because the other things will be in place." The women spoke again. "The invitations went out one month ago, and confirmations have been received back from all that will be attending. Itachi decided to make a big what to do and so it's a masquerade ball."

You could see he was tried of this, but it never once showed in the conversation. "I already have everything ready and I sent that to you to, but I already checked the dimension and the director of the museum already approved everything." Naruto was typing away again. "I decided to pick up a little cash for the museum and the checks have been pouring in." Naruto rolled his eyes. "Now everything is done, all that is left is for the ball to commence." Naruto chuckled dryly. "Yes Evelyn, I am sure that the gala next weekend will be perfect and yes, I completed that two weeks ago. You have a good afternoon." Naruto cracked his neck and sat the laptop on the coffee table in front of him. He hated that this was what his life was reduced to…a fucking socialite. "Well, that was quite a show." Naruto looked up at those onyx eyes and wanted to fall over. "Yeah, can you balance a ball on your nose to?" Naruto chuckled at Sakura, she always said the damnest things.

"Why do you have to be so mean, about it? I thought you loved me?" He pouted and she kissed him. "Yes that I do, that is why I am cooking omelets with mushrooms and tomatoes." Naruto grinned that fox grin. "After I jump in the shower and after breakfast we need to figure out how to get Sasu out of here undetected." She stopped and turned. "On the other hand, why don't we just stay in today?" The boys nodded as Lee shook his head. "I am sorry my Love, but I am promised at the office. The project is due in a couple days so, I have to be there." Sakura kissed her soon to be husband. "That is fine, besides I have my two favorite guys to keep me company." The two went to take a shower, while Naruto and Sasuke sunk onto the couch.

"Are you going to tell me about this Sylvester character?" Naruto interlaced their fingers as he nodded his head. "When Itachi and I first got together, he was paranoid all the time. It was like he was afraid I was just going to take off or something." Naruto exhaled loudly. "I was so frustrated with the constant accusations, so I told him to just hire someone to watch me…I was just tired of being accused of stupid shit." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Anyway a couple of weeks later I noticed that linebacker following me, so I called Itachi and he said to think of Sylvester as my shadow." Sasuke nodded his head. "Sylvester followed me the first two years of my life of servitude. It took your insane brother that long to be comfortable, with the fact I was not doing anything behind his back." Sasuke kissed his forehead. "I would never hold you against your will, when you want to go you can leave me." Naruto looked a little teary-eyed. "I have loved you forever, and I would never leave you. Your brother fooled me because I was a foolish boy. I will admit, that I would not mind living on my own for a while, but to not be with you would kill me." Naruto let his tears escape.

"I have been so alone for so long. That I knew I would do something drastic, if I did not make it back to you soon." Sasuke kissed his lips. "Thank you for loving me so much, Dobe." Naruto just nodded his head. "Alright! The husband is off to work and that leaves us together all day." She jumped in there laps and Naruto caught her before she hit the ground as Sasuke chuckled. "Your pink headed ass is going to hit the ground, one day." She rolled over to her back and let her head lay on Naruto. "I will never hit the ground, because there are always four hands reaching for me." She smirked and she was right, but she didn't have to be so smug about it. She got up quickly and went to the kitchen.

She started to cook the breakfast that was promised and they sat down at the table together. "Naru is that giant freak going to climb up my fire escape or something?" Naruto shook his head. "No, Sylvester is to keep his distance and just observe for any changes or visitors. He is more like a watchdog that sits at his master's door and barks." She giggled at the analogy and Sasuke could not help but chuckle softly. "Itachi is a fucking loser and I cannot believe his nerve…when he is fucking Ursula the Cunt and Kyubbi the Whore!" Naruto nodded. "I know, but that Uchiha gentleman does not like it when other people play with his toys. I know that I am not one of his favorite people to talk to, but I am his favorite toy to show off." Sasuke nodded his head. "You know when this is all over he is going to go get your sister." Naruto looked up from his plate, and chuckled.

"The two of them deserve one another, but Ursula is not going to take it lying down." Sasuke took a sip of his coffee. "She is aggressive, but she is still not elegant enough for Itachi's lifestyle. Your sister on the other hand, could probably hold her own. She has been in a sophisticated setting for a while now and has learned to act as if she had the appropriate background." Naruto sighed. "It is always about proper breeding, however I was taught. So, my breeding is false. I was always asked about my past and it was explained away with the Uchiha's taking me in at a very young age, along with my dear sweet sister Kyubbi." Naruto laughed cynically.

"It was a lie to benefit her as well as me. So, I do not see her transition into my position as an issue. Other than Ursula not going quietly into the night, with her stupid ass." Sasuke smirked. "Kyubbi is not as strong as you, so she will crack under the pressure, eventually." Sasuke sighed. "She is weak and that is why you were chosen instead of her." Sakura narrowed her eyes. "There is that Uchiha brain working again, you give me goosebumps when you talk all calculating like that." The three laughed together. "I could care less, I hope she cracks and goes running off into the middle of a busy street." Sakura smiled deviously.

"One way or another I am going to get that bitch. I am going to run across her and that ass is mine." Naruto and Sasuke lifted there brows at the same time, what every she said always happened. The girl could hold a grudge. If you were the cause of something, you had better watch out. "You're talking about me and look at you." She giggled as Sasuke took the dishes in the kitchen. He washed the dishes as Naruto and Sakura talked. Sakura said she hated that she was 'Ask Sakura!' She explained how it was complete bullshit and that she could slap the shit out of most of the people who write in. Naruto laughed until he cried and the afternoon seemed to rush by.

She was sitting in Sasuke's lap playing Halo, when her phone rang. "Naruto answer it!" He rolled his eyes. "I am playing the same game you are. Sasuke, you're reading… so you answer it." Sasuke grabbed the phone and handed it to Sakura. "I am not supposed to be here, remember." Sakura rolled her eyes. "Hello?" Temari groaned and Sakura gave the phone right back to Sasuke. "I'm coming there! I hate Shika, he is stupid and lazy!" Sasuke sighed. "Come on over, my big baby. I'll rub your back and make you feel better." She giggled. "I will be there in a minute and can Naruto make me some fried pickles?" Sasuke flicked Naruto's ear and Naruto looked up. "Temari wants to know if you will make he some fried pickles." He nodded his head. "Mari he said yeah." She giggled before she hung up. Sakura paused the game. "You better make enough so I can eat some, because Temari is greedy as hell!" Naruto rolled his eyes. "There is to unopened jars in the fridge, I am sure there will be plenty."

However, not even five minutes later Ino called talking about she wants some to. Naruto told her to bring two more jars of pickles, so Sakura wouldn't freak. Ino and Mari arrived at the same time. Naruto had already started. The first two batches disappeared, by the end of it all, he had fried all the pickles, and the girls cravings were satisfied. Sasuke was rubbing Temari back, while they laid on the couch together. Ino was in Naruto's lap playing Halo and Sakura was laying on Naruto's leg while he read. Even at such an awkward angle, she was still kicking Ino's ass. "How in the hell are you even playing and you're laying down!" Ino managed to squeal out and Sakura giggled. "I am the freaking man! King Kong ain't got nuthin' on me!" Everyone burst out laughing.

"Please leave it the capable actors." Naruto chided. "Whatever! That line was totally made for me!" They order Chinese and they conversation went all the way back to elementary school, then to middle school, and finally arrived back to high school. "High school was fun, Naruto and Kiba were awful! They were always in freaking trouble. Remember when Naruto was caught with that girl giving him head!" Naruto blushed and Sasuke hit him in the back of the head. "Yeah I remember it, because he and I were secretly dating at the time." The girls laughed as Sakura spoke. "I have never seen someone come out of the closest so fucking fast!" Sasuke rolled his eyes as he still rubbed Temari's back.

"How did you get stuck in that predicament anyway?" Sasuke lifted his eyebrow. "Yeah, Naruto how did that come to be… anyway?" Naruto was feeling a little stage fright, because no one had ever asked. Sasuke was so pissed and yelled _'_I don't want to talk about!' After that, everyone else was too afraid to go against Sasuke. So, the entire subject was just left alone. Naruto had to think back to his ninth grade year, damn that was so long ago. So, he started with what he remembered...

"Delia kept pursuing me and she was a pretty girl, but I was secretly dating the Teme. I really wanted to go to the Sadie Hawkins dance with her, but Sasuke knew she really liked me so he said no. Well, that week before the Sadie Hawkins dance. The Teme and I got into this huge fight, about him not wanting everyone to know his business. That was when he said that I could do whatever I wanted, because he didn't care." Everyone rolled their eyes and Sasuke frowned, because boy...did he regret saying that. "Delia and I passed a note in homeroom, first period and second period.

In second period, she said she had to give me something special. I asked her what, but she just said that it would be something that I would never forget. At lunch, I of course set with you guys and she came over and asked me to the dance, remember." Sakura nodded her head. "Yes, because Sasuke choked on his water when you said yes." Naruto nodded. "Well after that I had art with her best friend Kali? I think that was her freaking name?" He shrugged. "Well, anyway she asked if I was really going with Delia and I said yes. Then she handed me a piece of paper. The paper said something like meet me in the administrative bathroom…I think or something silly, like that."

He bit his lip trying to dig the rest of the memory out. "After that I think I had Drama with her, so I went to the bathroom and knocked. She pulled me in really quickly and I guess she forgot to lock the door." Naruto's memory was all too vivid of that moment, because it was the first time that someone had given him a blowjob.

"She kissed me and asked me did I want my gift, I just nodded stupidly. She unbuckled my pants and right when I was cumming…Principle Tsunade came in the door. Delia freaked and ran away. I refused to tell her who the girl was… so I was in detention for three weeks." Everyone laughed. "Wait a minute! You didn't go to the dance with her." Sasuke sighed. "He surely did not, he took Hinata. That little bitch Delia was afraid to fucking look at him, when I was done with her. Little bitch, who performs fellatio in the bathroom, anyway?" Everyone burst out laughing. Sasuke was always so serious! That night went on like that until the girls husbands came and got them.

*******************************************March 15, 2004******************************************************************************

Naruto woke up alone in the bed. Today Tamari was supposed to go into labor, but there was no sign of that happening. Thank the heavens, because it would crush Sasuke, if he missed the twins coming into the world. Naruto rolled over to his side and he thought back to last night, when he saw Sasuke off…

------------------------------------------------Flashback---------------------------------------------------------------

"_This is going to be okay, we have everything we need."_ Sasuke kissed Naruto's lips gently.

"_I am just worried that is all and if you miss the birth Tamari is going to freak."_ Sasuke smirked and kissed him again.

"_Don't go crazy, Temari knows that she cannot have those babies until I am almost home. Besides, I had a long talk with them and they agreed that they would stall at least until Uncle Sasu was close." _

Naruto chuckled. Sasuke had become so lighthearted over the years. _"It will be fine and you will be free."_

Naruto smiled. _"I have to go before Sylvester makes his way back around." _Naruto just kissed him one more time before he slipped out the door and into the darkness.

-----------------------------------------End of Flashback----------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke stepped off the plane as he quickly hailed a cab to the Hyatt. Even as a rebellious Uchiha, he still had all of the perks… private jets, use of the family island, and a host of other things. At the hotel, he gathered the materials he needed and decided to take his time getting dressed. He wanted to look good for this, so he put on his black Armani suit and a pink dress shirt. This was going to good so, might as well look damn good. He pulled his Armani shades out of the sleeve and put them on. He took another glance in the mirror as he exited his room.

The door attendant hailed a cab for him, he felt nervous as he got into the cab. And as California passed by his window, he thought about how this had been Naruto's home for six years. This place had held the one thing he always wanted. He had come here a few times on business and even passed by that ridiculously large mansion, Itachi had trapped Naruto in. It would ache when he would have the cabdrivers slow down in front of the gate. He had always thought of this place as Naruto's ivory tower. Sasuke looked up and realized that the mansion was in view. He noticed that there were plenty of people in attendance, as was expected for such an event. He told the cabbie to come back in about twenty minutes and the cabbie just nodded. As he exited the cab he tried to relax, because there was no need…he was simply here to retrieve what was always his.

As he approached the door, he noticed that there were two large bouncer types at the door. "Invitation, Sir." One of the unusually large bouncers voice boomed out, Sasuke simply smirked. "I have no need of one. I am Sasuke Uchiha of the Uchiha clan." The two large bouncers parted and let him enter without a word. As he entered the foyer, a man with brown hair met him. The men wore a nice pair of white dress slacks, with a dress shirt to match. He was an older fellow, and yet still attractive. "Lord Uchiha, I have been expecting you for quite some time." It was Naruto's loyal manservant and friend, Douglas. Sasuke bowed slightly to the man.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you and I must take this opportunity to thank you for being, such a faithful friend to my Naruto." The manservant blushed. This was the first time that any Uchiha had ever showed him something other than disdain. "It was nothing but pleasing, to tend to such a kind soul." Sasuke nodded. "Well, Douglas. My new friend, are you ready to give this our all?" Douglas smiled. "Absolutely, Mr. Uchiha."

Sasuke followed Douglas to Itachi's study. "I will go fetch Lord Uchiha. I will also have someone bring you a drink." Sasuke looked over the study, it was overdone. Just like everything else, that asshole touches. "Thank you Douglas and you can call me Sasuke. Mr. Uchiha is reserved for my father and asshole brother. A scotch on the rocks and can you make it a double." Douglas bowed "Very well, Sasuke and now if you will excuse me." Douglas chuckled as he left the room. Sasuke looked over some of the papers on the desk. It was a deal, that was to be finalized today. He noticed that there were a few notes on another page. It was Naruto's handwriting, it said something about the wife being the in and that if Itachi wanted the man's business. Naruto would lean on the wife. He flipped back to the official documents. It appeared that, Naruto got Itachi what he wanted. "That means Mr. Johnson and his wife are in attendance today." Sasuke smirked. "I will tear this bitch down, if I do not get what I want."

There was a quick knock and a young woman came in with his scotch. Sasuke thanked her and she quickly exited the study. He decided to get comfortable behind the big oak desk. Sasuke turned to face the window, just behind the desk. He had to admit, that from here California was stunning. He heard the door open and slam. "What the hell do you want, Sasuke." Sasuke smirked, even though his dear brother hid his angry well. Sasuke always knew when it was there and right now, it was there. Sasuke turned to face his Oniisan. He placed his scotch on the desk as he laced his fingers together. "Oniisan, why such hostility? If anything, I should be the irate one." Sasuke set back in the chair, crossing his legs. "I mean you have been fucking my only Love for…what…about six years now?" Sasuke shrugged. "I sure hope you enjoyed yourself, because you will never taste him…ever again."

Itachi lifted his eyebrow as he sat in one of the chairs opposite his otouto. It had been a while since the two faced off and Sasuke seemed different, but he was talking complete shit. Itachi owned Naruto. Naruto was his pet, because Naruto owed him. All Naruto knew was, that the debt was still unpaid and Itachi would make sure it remained that way. "Otouto, you are sadly mistaken. Naruto is mine and always will be, and after Tamari has those babies... Naruto." Itachi leered. "Like a good little dog will come home. Besides, he would never go against me or disobey." Itachi crossed his legs. "That is what six years of training has done for the pathetic mutt." Itachi just knew that would send his dear otouto, over the edge. However, Sasuke just started to laugh uncontrollably.

After a moment, Sasuke managed to control his laughter. "I'm sorry Oniisan, but that was hilarious." Sasuke took a drink of the scotch and set back in the plush chair. "Your problem is that you are blinded by the past. Naruto is no longer that foolish blonde, you destroyed that fool a long time ago. He is now cunning and very clever… not to mention, he plays you like a simpleton." Itachi could feel the angry rising in his chest, but an Uchiha was taught to control such urges. "Look you little shit. Whatever you are planning, it will not work, because I won't let it." Sasuke chuckled softly and that just mad Itachi, even angrier.

"As if you have a choice in the matter, Oniisan. Everything is already done and all you can do is accept or I turn into a one-man wrecking crew and fuck your entire existence." Sasuke sighed, because his brother was obviously completely oblivious, to what had occurred over the past three months. "You really are a fool, Oniisan." Sasuke laid everything on the table as he explained. "I can prove that the papers of the in vitro procedure are doctored, that you have been fucking and sucking Ursula as well as Kyubbi." Sasuke was going to enjoy this. "I have bank statements from both sluts, which shows your generous contributions, I have audio and video of you with both women, I can show that you paid Kyubbi to betray her otouto, and with that I have irrefutable evidence that Naruto owes you nothing." Itachi's head was spinning he didn't understand, this was impossible.

"You wouldn't dare. It would be a complete scandal for our entire clan and we would lose everything." Itachi was putting way to much weight on Sasuke's loyalty. "Like I give a flying fuck. I am the partner of a very lucrative Advertising firm, the money from this family means nothing." Sasuke chuckled softly. "I have made my trust fund, four times over and Father never liked me much anyway. I just look at it as…he will have two sons that he despises." Sasuke placed his finger to his chin. "Plus, I can take Kyubbi's bitch as down as a bonus. I mean I'm not worried about her, because Sakura is going to catch her…eventually." Itachi slammed his fist against the desk, he was forced in a corner and there was nothing he could do. Where had he been, when all this was happening? What had happen to the power he had over that mutt's life? This was insane, but he was going to have to let go or make his brother feel guilty. "You would destroy your only Oniisan and clan. For what, Otoutosan? For something I took from you?" Sasuke sighed, his brother was always trying to turn the tables. Because, the old Sasuke would have felt a twinge of guilt, but that Sasuke died with his foolish blonde.

"Yes, I would. As I said before…this clan's money means nothing and I guess you can say this clan means nothing. Oniisan, you took the one thing I needed the most in this world. For that I will take everything from you and this wretched clan." Sasuke sat back down. "Unless, you are willing to part with what is rightfully mines and then I won't leave our great clan in financial ruins." Sasuke shrugged. "Although, I cannot grantee you personal life, because will…I just don't like you very much." This little shit had changed. He was no longer emotional and the clan no longer held any sway over his heart or his actions for that matter. Sasuke had severed those ties and that meant, Itachi had to let Naruto go!

"What the fuck am I supposed to tell everyone? Naruto is a great assets to our company and Father is going to pitch a shit fit!" Itachi was upset, for the first time in his life, he was scared and shouting! "Lord Uchiha the phone is for you." Itachi looked at the manservant with wild eyes. "Can you not see that I am busy!" Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Just take the phone, it's Naruto." Itachi snatched the phone. "How dare you fucking do this to me! I have been with you for six years and this is how you betray me! You just leave and now I have nothing, what am I supposed to do! You fucking bitch, how dare you!"

Naruto sighed. "Imagine feeling like that every second of the day and not once being able to say it." Itachi was speechless, he knew Naruto was unhappy…but what the fuck! "Look Itachi, I do not want to argue. I just wanted to let you know that I will work for Uchiha Industries, for a fee of course. However, I will be keeping my fifteen percent and if I feel like it, I may sell it back to you. The only reason I am willing to do any of this is because of Fugaku." Itachi growled, all he was hearing was more demands and this was fucking blackmail! "You and Sasuke can go straight to hell! But, I fucking need you and fuck you!" Naruto sighed. "I take that as a yes, then?"

Itachi slammed the phone against the desk repeatedly, trying to regain his composure. He was failing miserably. He shouted into the receiver, "Fine! What fucking choice do I have!" Naruto grinned. "Very good, and by the way. I do not forgive and you will lose something else." Naruto hung up the phone. Itachi was worried, what else could he possible lose? He tried to hand Douglas the phone, but the manservant was at the door. "Master Itachi, you are a pompous asshole and I hereby resign. You suck as a person and you dear sir should remember, that Karma is a bitch and does not like to be played with." Douglas bowed as he exited the study. "That is just fucking great!" Itachi threw the phone across the room and it shattered into pieces. "Itachi, I must be on my way as well." Itachi wanted to scream, but what good would that do? Sasuke had won and that just pissed him off even more! And I ask you, what could he do? Sasuke and Naruto had down everything right, they had left no stone unturned. Itachi was pissed, but he was defeated. Sasuke left his Oniisan in the study. It was done and all that was left, was to go home.

* * *

**Everyone is encouraged to review**

**I decided we all needed a good laugh before the big finale, this is for everyone who believes this story is good. Thanks so much for the support and encouragement! Those who do not dig what I do, screw you! Nobody cares what you think anyway. Constructive criticism is good, but an idiot who just wants to waste my time…yeah bitch you know who you are. That is just simple minded and weak…you can kick rocks with that one. **

**Inumoon3 thanks for the love! Mad, you know you are the man and all of your little notes are appreciated, you help make me a better writer. MizzAKA, thank you for the crazy support and you to Animelover! I hope you enjoyed the ride as much as I have! Love to all reviewers, past, present, and future! There will be an epilogue or another chapter in a couple of weeks, I haven't decided yet.**

**-Classic**


	12. Epilogue: What I Really Want

**Naruto is the property of Kishimoto-sensei (Or Sasuke, depending on who you ask)**

**UPS Stores are the property of UPS (United Parcel Service)**

**

* * *

**

Epilogue: What I really Want (I think?)

* * *

'_Ding-dong Ding-dong! Ding-dong Ding-dong!'_ The repeated ringing resounded through the Colorado mansion, sending its two occupants groaning. "Who the fuck would ring the doorbell like that this early in the morning?" A redheaded woman growled, the raven simply smirking in response. "I am not absolutely sure. Why don't you go find out." The raven rolled to the other side of the bed and her blues eyes narrowed. "Not on your life Itachi! I am not answering your door! Where the fuck is your manservant anyway?" Itachi grimaced. "Your little shit of a brother took him when he left. Look at it this way. In a few months, that will be your door too." Kyuubi grinned, almost mirroring her dear sweet otouto.

She looked down at the shiny new diamond on her wedding finger. "I always told you he was smarter than he looked, but did you listen?" She shook her head, wrapping the sheet around her naked body. "Nope! You said and I quote, 'The mutt knows his place. He wouldn't dream of crossing me." She giggled. "He showed your ass. And now you're stuck with me! It should have been me all along." The doorbell still ringing the entire time. "You weren't ready and I was not trying to risk my career. I needed someone who could fit in. You were not there just yet." She sat up as the sheet slid down her frame and pooled at her waist.

"And I am now?" Itachi shrugged as he pulled on his pajama pants. "I would have never brought you here if you weren't" She grinned as she snuggled back into the warmth of the bed. "You better go answer that door. They're not going anywhere!" Itachi blew the stray hair out of his face as he continued out of the room and down the stairs. He grumbled. "This fucker better be dying or damn near dead." He had sweet, wet heaven upstairs waiting for him in his bedroom. _'Ding-dong Ding-dong, Ding-dong Ding-dong!'_ The ringing pulled him from his musings of the redhead and snatched open the door, intending to scare whomever it was away.

"What the fu-" A newspaper was shoved into his face and a woman began to screech. "Who the fuck is this, Itachi! I thought I was the only person you were fucking! A fucking dancer?!" Itachi pulled the paper away from his face to get a better look at what the hysterical Ursula was talking about. The headline read _'Famous Ballerina dances Tango with Billionaire...' _There appeared the photo of him and Kyuubi hanging off each other at the New York Bank. _'While his loving partner waits at home.'_ Just below that caption was a photograph of him and Naruto at a party. Under both sat a third caption that read _'And- is there another woman poised to cut in?' _was a picture, of him and Ursula kissing passionately. Itachi's eyes went wide and his mouth went slick. "That little bastard!" Ursula's voice and hand slapped him back to attention.

"We have children! You said you loved me! You said that the kids would be happy! You said I would be happy, but now I am a home wrecker! Do you know how embarrassed I am? That I never knew you were sleeping with someone else! Do you know how foolish that makes me feel?" Callous laughter rang out from the staircase. "Itachi. She is so pathetic! Why do you even bother with such a simple-looking person? She is not half as beautiful as my otouto." Ursula snatched the paper from an angry Itachi and stared at the photo. It was the same slender build and big smile. "You're this bitch!" Kyuubi nodded her head as she lit her cigarette. "Wow! That is a really great photo of me! I wonder if it will fit in my scrap-book." Ursula screeched, sending Itachi cringing and Kyuubi into a giggling fit.

"You bitch! I am the mother of his children! I am the one who has loved him! I am the one who has dedicated myself so that I could truly be worthy of his love! You! You stupid dancing bitch! Who do you think you are?" Kyuubi sighed as she exhaled the smoke and took a few steps forward. She placed her right hand just in front of Ursula's face. "I will be Mrs. Itachi Uchiha in mere months while you will be a distant memory." She giggled and her long red hair shook like a waterfall. "Your own children won't remember your name. I will be their mommy." Ursula pulled hard at the long red locks sending Kyuubi tumbling to the ground.

The two were tussling before Itachi pulled Kyuubi off a red-faced Ursula. "You ugly twit! You should be careful who you jump on next time!" Kyuubi sneered as she let a fist full of Ursula's hair fall to the floor. "You crazy bitch!" Ursula screamed as she felt the bald spot on the side of her head. "You ugly slut! You jumped on me!" Kyuubi leaped at her, but Itachi held her in place.

"I really need you two to play like adults for like five minutes. We have a serious problem here. Uchiha Industries is a publicly traded company. This means if the public is not happy, then business is bad. If business is bad, we are all fucked. Including you Ursula." He narrowed his and she stopped moving. "Do you like having your big house and fancy car?" She pouted as she crossed her arms. "I hate you so much, you son of a bitch. You have hurt me for the last time. But, yes. I understand!" Itachi released his fiancée and lifted the paper from the floor.

As he strode over to the phone, he glanced over his shoulder to see the women glaring at one another. Kyuubi was much better at it, causing the inexperienced Ursula to flinch a few times. He lifted the phone and dialed the number he knew by heart after repeatedly dialing it over the last six months.

"Oh shit! Mmmm yeah, baby! Right fucking there! Please! Please! I'm…I'm…Aww!" The blond breathed heavy as he released and Sasuke swallowed every drop. "Mmmm, you taste so much better in the mornings." Naruto blushed under an already flushed face. "Why do you say things like that, teme?" Sasuke smirked. "Because every word is true. And, I love to see you look just like that." The two fell into a passionate kiss, it had been like this for six months. Today was no different. Sasuke woke him every morning with something special. As a routine, it wasn't getting old anytime soon.

"I love you so much, Sasuke." Those blues caught the Uchiha off guard. They were so honest. Pure love shined in them, gripping his heart as he touched the blonde-haired person's face. "I know you do. That is why I would do anything for you." Naruto pulled at Sasuke's pants desperately trying to reach his goal and have what his body desired the most. Finally, after some needed help, the pants were slipped away to reveal hard flesh.

Sasuke hovered over the other as he spoke. "Dobe, we have everyone coming over for breakfast." Naruto's blues met passion laden black and he bit his lip. "We will be quick! I just need it. I need you fill me and then we can get up and start breakfast. I swear-" Sasuke entered his lover, thrusting hard enough to push Naruto into the headboard. "Fuck yes! Deeper, oh please!" Sasuke smirked as he pushed further into the heat and moaned as Naruto clenched around his girth.

His blond swiftly started pushing down into his hard thrust. Company was still coming soon and breakfast had to at least be started. The two worked as one, climbing higher, faster, leaving their heads spinning. "Just one more and I'm!" Naruto's seed spilled over his stomach, snapping Sasuke's control in half. "Oh fuck." The raven grunted as he emptied himself into his lover. Collapsing, he rode the orgasm with shallow thrust into the tight heat he loved. "That was so good." Naruto chuckled as Sasuke got to his feet.

Naruto starting to pout Sasuke chuckled. "Everyone will be here in roughly twenty minutes, get up!" Naruto kicked off the covers as his lover went to start the shower. Naruto laid there in their sticky mess, content and happy. Life had been good and for the first time in a long time, he was happy and even excited to wake up in the mornings. "Come in here!" Naruto chuckled as he jumped off the high bed and ran into the bathroom.

"Naru baby. What exactly is that?" The blond sighed, he really wasn't good at breakfast. "Honestly? I am not absolutely sure. I mean, I know what it was supposed be." Sasuke chuckled as he kissed the nape of his blonde's neck.

"Why don't you throw that out and flip the hotcakes on the griddle." Naruto quickly disposed of his mess and took over the griddle. Sasuke was dropping the sausages into the pan as the phone began ring. "It maybe someone calling to see it they need to bring something." Naruto shrugged as he pulled the phone from its cradle.

"Uzumaki-Uchiha residents" He stiffened at the low growl. "Out of all the fucked up shit you could have pulled! You go and do some old silly shit? I thought we were fine!" Naruto didn't know what the crazy ass Uchiha was talking about. "Look, Itachi, I don't speak stupid. So, you are going to have to elaborate." Naruto was honestly confused. "Do not play with me, you shit! You have single handedly ruined our company's fourth quarter earnings. All because you wanted your stupid revenge! I fucked up! Fine! Why ruin the family?" Naruto furrowed his brow.

"Itachi, what are you talking about! The company is going to exceed its projected earnings by twelve percent!" Naruto could hear his bitch sister and Ursula in the background arguing.

"Ladies please! Naruto, if you didn't do it, who did? Did Sasuke fucking do this shit? Fucking asshole!" Naruto still had no clue what the other was bitching about. "What the fuck are you talking about? Neither Sasuke nor I did anything! What bug found its way up your fucking ass!?" Itachi sighed. It was clear that Naruto had no clue. "I woke up this morning to a paper that reads…_'Famous Ballerina dances Tango with Billionaire... While his loving partner waits at home. And- is there another woman poised to cut in?'_ Not to mention there is a picture of Kyuubi and I dry humping and another picture of Ursula and I in an intimate embrace! This is a fucking disaster!" Naruto chuckled in delight.

"I was just going to skip the Gala, but this is even better! Dude, we had nothing to do with this." Naruto shrugged. "Apparently, Sasuke and I are not the only two people you pissed off! Sucks to be you! Fugaku is going to be majorly pissed at you. And, Mikoto is going to castrate you!" Itachi growled because the jackass was right! "Well, good luck discovering the culprit! Bye loser!" Naruto chuckled as he hung up. "What the fuck was that about?" Naruto chuckled. "Someone ousted Itachi as the whore he is. Now he is freaking the fuck out!" Sasuke smirked. "About damn time." Sasuke shrugged. "I am just mad it wasn't me. Who did it?"

Itachi slammed the phone onto the cradle. "Who the fuck would do this?" Itachi pulled the paper into his hands and called information. "Yes, USA Today. No, the fucking newspaper!" He waited for a moment. "Thank you, yes! I would like to be connected like five minutes ago!" The raven was quite irritated. "USA Today! How may I direct your call this afternoon?" Itachi narrowed his eyes. "I would like to be connected with your editor-in-chief." He could hear the girl clicking on the keyboard. "I am sorry sir. Mr. Cole is busy this morning. I can possible schedule something for later."

Itachi could feel his temper rising in his chest. "You listen and you listen good! If you want to keep your internal organs, I advise you to connect me to Mr. Cole. Do you understand, you simpleton?" The girl squeaked before transferring the call. "Mr. Cole's office, how may I help you today?" Itachi cleared his throat. "Yes. I would like to speak to Mr. Cole immediately." He took in a deep breath. "May I inquire as to the purpose of such an urgent call?" Itachi grimaced as he watched his two lovers bicker. "Yes. Tell that fucker! I am suing his entire fucking paper for libel! Now, connect the goddamn call!" The poor woman squeaked before transferring the call. A voice oozing politeness chimed in.

"This is Mr. Cole. How may I be of service?" Itachi narrowed his eyes as his voice took on a threatening tone. "How in the fuck can you call yourself a reputable paper when you print slander? I am going to sue you until your ass hurts." He could hear the other man smiling. "I can assure you that all of our sources here are impeccable. May I ask as to which story you are referring?" Itachi was not in the mood to be toyed with. He had gotten enough of that from Naruto. "This is Itachi Uchiha of the Uchiha clan. You know to which story I am speaking of. That story is taking my life completely out of context! How dare you print such Libel!" Mr. Cole cleared his throat.

"Well, Mr. Uchiha. I wrote the story myself. My source is quite knowledgeable of you and your doings. The source has known you intimately for many years and also stands behind the photos. All three were authenticated and put through testing and we here at USA Today also stand behind our story." The older raven gritted his teeth. "You listen here! I want the name of this so-called source of yours! I deserve to know who is dragging my good name through the mud!" Itachi clenched and unclenched his knuckles. "I am sorry sir. I cannot divulge that information. However, if you agree not to sue the paper, I will be more than happy to give you the address."

Itachi thought for a moment, deciding if the address was worth not taking action against the paper. "Very well. I agree not to not drag your sorry ass into court, under the condition you give me the address." He was a businessman, he was sure he could buy the paper later and fire everyone! "P.O. Box 1452, New York, New York 10006. And to help you out even further, because I am such a nice guy, it is a UPS Store located on the corner of fifth and Main." Itachi hung up quickly and dialed information, again. "Yes. New York, New York. UPS Store on the corner of Fifth and Main. The phone rang and a cheerful young man answered the phone.

"Thank you for calling the UPS store. Jonathon speaking. How may I help you today?" Itachi cleared his throat. "Yes, Jonathon. I am actually moving to the city for a short while on business and I was wondering. Would it be possible to rent a P.O. Box from you?" _'I know that Sasuke has something to do with this! I can fucking feel it! I am going to fucking kill him!'_ "Of course, sir! Will you be purchasing it over the phone with us today?" Itachi could hear the distinct sounds of a keyboard clicking. "Yes, can I submit payment over the phone as well?" Itachi lifted his wallet from the table. "Yes, sir! I just need to get some of your information." Itachi pulled his platinum card from his wallet. "May I have your full name, please." Itachi smirked. _'You are going down, you little shit!'_ "Itachi Uchiha." The young men chuckled. "Well, isn't that interesting? We also have a Mikoto Uchiha." Itachi broke the phone in his hand.

"What the fuck is going on?" Itachi tossed the shattered phone across the room, preceding a small knock. "What the fuck is going on?" Itachi repeated as he stormed towards the front door and snatched it open. "Itachi-sama" A small Korean woman bowed before him. "I have a small letter from your parents, requesting you meet them in Catalina." Itachi frowned as he took the envelope from the one maid who helped raise him. "Ae Sook, I don't think I can handle any surprises." She placed a gently hand on his face and winked. "Just be there at the designated hour and I am sure it will be fine." Her smile always had a way of soothing him as a child.

She was the only hired help he had ever loved or respected. He also knew that she was not going to tell him a thing. So, he just nodded and watched her get back into the waiting big black car and drive off.

"Alright! We are all here!" Sakura scrunched up her nose. "So, why are we all here for breakfast?" The other friends nodded eagerly and Naruto grinned. "We are getting married! The official ceremony is going to be in Fiji. It is just going to our little makeshift family." Naruto shrugged.

"We don't need anyone else. Haku said the children will be the ring bearers and flower girl!" He winked at Haku, sitting there with his family. "I thought you said you were going to live alone for a while?" Sakura challenged and Naruto blushed. "I have been alone so many years. Itachi was never a companion. Besides, I have a lot of time to make up for! I have missed so much and I need to get a start on our lifetime." Sasuke placed a loving hand on the small of his back and the doorbell rung. "Let me get that! " Naruto rushed to the front door. He was sure everyone was there. When he opened the door, he nearly screamed. "Douglas! What in the hell?" The manservant smiled and bowed gracefully. "Master Naruto, how have you been?" The handsome manservant spoke.

"I am so damn well, it should be a crime! How about you? You told me in your last email that you had received a wonderful job offer." Naruto rolled his eyes. "Forget it! You can tell me later. What are you doing here? Do you want to come in? I would love for you to meet my family." Douglas smiled and shook his head. "I am here on official business. I am currently employed by Master and Mistress Uchiha. I must say both are a pleasure to serve. But, here you are." Douglas handed the blonde a small delicate envelope. "Mr. Uchiha's, as well as yours, presence are requested in Catalina." Douglas bowed stiffly. "Do not be late, Master Naruto." The manservant winked before walking away.

Naruto turned the small envelope over in his hands a few times. "What are you looking at, love?" Sasuke caught sight of the familiar paper and frowned. "We are being summoned by my parents." Sasuke furrowed his brow. "But, why? May I?" Naruto handed Sasuke the letter and the raven opened it. It was in his mother elegant handwriting…

_Hello children, _

_I want to see you all here in gorgeous Catalina. No, later that Tuesday afternoon. There are some issues that need to be discussed and old wounds to mend. As the head of this household, I have let sibling rivalry go on far too long. It is time I take things back, while I am still alive to do it. Itachi, Ursula, and Kyuubi will also be in attendance. I expect all of you to be on your best behavior. _

_With all my love,_

_Mikoto _

Naruto stepped off the private plane, stretching. "Man, I never get tired of first class treatment." Sasuke smirked as he shoulder his bag. "Good thing you are marrying an heir to a billion dollar corporation. Otherwise, coach all the way." Naruto kissed his lover. "Exactly. Because I'm a salary man now! But, I could always sleep my way to the top!" Sasuke narrowed his eyes, playfully. "Itachi would never take you back." Sasuke wrapped his arm around the other. "Besides, I think we have tortured him enough." Naruto chuckled as they got into the waiting car. "You took the words right out of my mouth!"

They arrived at a large condo that sat on a cliff overlooking the water. It was spectacular, the view, to die for. Naruto stepped from the car with his blue eyes sparkling. "It is eye-catching, Master Naruto." Naruto looked over to see his faithful friend and former employee stand near the door. "It is good to see you again, Douglas." The man bowed. "You too, Master Sasuke. You two are the first to arrive. Come along. We must get you settled." Douglas led them to a large living area with picture windows and bungalow furnishing.

It was a tropical paradise. "Can I get you anything?" The two men shook their heads as Douglas bowed out gracefully. "Now, this is amazing! Man, your family always has the best of everything!" Sasuke stood behind the other, kissing the nape of his neck. "To be an Uchiha means to have the best readily available. It means to exude all the best qualities of mankind." Naruto grinned as he thought about what the raven had just said.

"You cannot have my children!" Kyuubi giggled. "Do you really think someone like you has a choice? I mean, really. You are so pathetic!" Itachi growled. "Quiet you two! I have had enough of the constant bickering. Kyuubi, dear, try to be a little more tactful." Kyuubi nodded at his side quietly, she knew that it was time to shut up. Itachi was not one for repeating himself. "My dear o-nii-san, how have you been?" Itachi almost flinched at the sound of his little brother's purr. "Why, Otouto? Is there another knife you want to plunge into my back?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Go fuck yourself. I simply played the game by your sick rules!" The two ravens were now face to face and both seething with anger.

"If you would have just given him to me, none of this would have ever happened!" Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Naruto is not a pet! He is a person with his own ideas, it was his choice! It was always his choice, but you were too damn manipulative to see that!" Itachi gritted his teeth. "He had made his decision But, you had bring all this shit back up!" Sasuke clenched his fist. "That is right. But, it was all under false pretences and a veil of complete bullshit! God, you were fucking his sister for Christ sakes!" Kyuubi flinched under the angry words, she was afraid to breathe. "Stop it, you two. We are not here to rehash what has happened. We are here because your mother called us here." Naruto pulled his lover over to a couch and sat down.

Naruto refused to speak let alone make eye contact with his sister. "Hey otouto. How have you been?" Kyuubi asked sweetly. "Bitch, I am not your otouto! I am nothing to you! Do not look at me or speak to me!" She cringed at the harshness of his words. Words that dripped hatred and malice.

"Well. I think we have seen and heard enough." Mikoto spoke as she and her husband appeared at the entrance of the large room. "I see that everyone here holds ill will. We are all here for a couple of reasons. However, I see that Sasuke and you are planning nuptials pretty soon." She tapped the Celtic Claddagh band on Naruto's ring finger, sending the blond blushing. "Yes, mother Uchiha. We are holding a small ceremony in Fiji next month and spending the week there with our family." Sasuke saw his mother's eyes glaze over. Never once had he thought that she would want to be involved.

"I guess we were not invited." Fugaku placed a strong arm around his wife. "Oh, it is nothing like that! I just assumed that you and Father Uchiha would be too busy. But, I did reserve a room for you both and sent you an invitation." She felt silly now, knowing her hurt feelings were in vain and she wiped her eyes quickly. "We will be there with bells on. Now, as for why you are all here." She took a turn about the room before settling her eyes on the eldest of her boys.

"Itachi. I have always held you in high regard. For that, I will never forgive myself. I should have never showed favoritism. I am sorry, Sasuke." She looked over at her youngest, who gave a gentle nod. "Itachi you were never a mean child, but you were always selfish and sneaky. However, to treat your otouto in such a way is horrible of you! You took the one thing he loved and changed it to fit your own selfish needs! I cannot believe the lengths you went to deceive your father and I!" She placed her hands on her hips. "And that is why I told the newspaper of your dirty little deed!" Itachi's eyes widen. "So, it was you, mother?" She nodded, but Fugaku continued.

"For your dishonorable behavior, you will be sharing the title of CEO with someone else!" Itachi was trembling with rage, but didn't dare speak. "Naruto Uchiha will be your new partner. He will be watching every little step you make." Naruto was excited, but he just nodded his head. "How in the hell do you know!" Itachi growled through bared teeth.

"I saw my youngest pull up to the party, but he didn't join us out back. I was puzzled so I went in search of you and found Douglas. He explained that you were in your study. Naturally, I went to retrieve you both, but when I got there, I received quite a nasty shock. You and Sasuke had begun to speak of all the horrible things you had done. It was then I decided that you needed to be taught a lesson in dirty deeds." She lifted an eyebrow.

" Dirty deeds. A phrase, which leads me to you, Ursula Cunning. I hope you enjoyed the perks of being Itachi's whore, because they end now! Also, you will be receiving papers in the mail stating that Itachi is filing for full custody. Like Kyuubi said, you will be a distant memory, dear." Ursula dashed from the room crying and shaking.

"As for you Kyuubi. You can stay. But, if you step even one toe out of line, you will find yourself at the bottom of Tokyo Bay! You do not speak to Naruto, nor do you speak unless spoken too. Do you understand, child?" Kyuubi swallowed hard. "Yes, Mrs. Uchiha." Mikoto smirked. "Does anyone have any questions." Itachi sighed, defeated again.

"Yes. Why mother, what was the purpose?" She took a seat directly in front of her questioning son. "That is simple, my dear boy. You do not fuck with an Uchiha or what they really want."

**

* * *

**

Okay, so that is the end, unless something happens and then I write about the wedding. But, I believe Hell has a better chance of freezing over! I am telling you that the demand for the wedding has to be just that overwhelming! Anyway, Mad decided that this needed to be completed and Mad is always right! This is for the true lovers of this story and I think this is it for What I Really Want. Ja!

**-Classic**


End file.
